Back in Gravity Falls
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls six years after leaving. Their welcome back isn't what they were expecting when they are met with punching and screaming in the Northwest Mansion. Dipper soon finds out the things and the people in Gravity Falls aren't as they left them. Now Dipper, Mable, and Pacifica have to save Gravity Falls before it is no longer Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper jumped out of his bed and ran to Mabel on the other side of their room. It had been six years since they were at Gravity Falls last and he was super excited. Now that he and Mabel were nineteen years old, they were finally moving out and away from their parents. He and his sister knew exactly where they were going to go to stay. He and Mabel were packed and ready to go never to look back, well, almost never look back. They loved their parents but it was because of them they never returned to their friends and gruncles. Now they were free to go so long as their parents didn't know. Unfortunately this meant lying to them but getting back to the falls was the more important thing to both Dipper and Mabel. "Mabel, wake up, the bus will be here in a few minutes." Dipper shook his sister until she woke up.

"I'm up you doofus." Mabel laughed as she pushed her brother away and yawned. Her teeth were metal free and she couldn't wait to show her friends. Unfortunately it would have to wait. Dipper had someone special to talk to first. She stood up and grabbed her sweater with a picture of their friends, Gruncle Stan and Ford, and even Pacifica on it. The town was the background with the water tower included. She made this sweater specifically for the day they returned. "Come on Dipper, let's hurry to Idaho." Mabel winked and Dipper winked back. The two grabbed their suitcases and said one last goodbye to their room before having a race out the door and down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they bumped into their parents. "Careful you two, one of these days one of you are going to crack your head open if not both of you."

Dipper and Mabel smiled and hugged their parents. "Don't worry so much mom, we love you both." The twins said goodbye and left while blowing kisses. "So Mabel, you ready for the most exciting life change ever?"

"You bet bro, especially if things go well for you." Mabel playfully punched Dipper and got playfully punched in return. The two got on the bus and waved goodbye to their parents with big grins on. This was going to be so much fun. Despite being home with their parents all these years, they felt like they weren't really home. This was it, the trip back home to a home they missed.

Like the first time they traveled to Gravity Falls, they fell asleep on the way. When they woke, it was noon and the sun shone above the water tower with the words Gravity Falls on it. The memories were overwhelming and made the twins eyes water. Their hearts pound in their chests. When the bus stopped, Dipper and Mabel grabbed their luggage and raced off the bus and towards Pacifica's old home. It was the only clue they had in finding out where Pacifica was. Dipper and Mabel never did find out where Pacifica and her family went after they lost everything. "I hope Mcgucket still lives there, he should know something." The twins sped up until they reached the mansion. The gates were open the yard was kept up. The two ran up to the door and knocked. When the door opened, Pacifica was in the doorway. Dipper and Mabel immediately tackled Pacifica to the ground in a hug. "It's so good to see you again."

Pacifica pushed the two off of her angrily. She wasn't sure who it was that had tackled her, it happened so fast. Pacifica stood up and dusted herself off. "Who do you…think?" Pacifica paused as she got a good look at the two in front of her. She recognized Wendy's hat and the homemade sweater. "What, what are you two doing here?"

"We came back to be with everyone." Mabel said as a fist connected with her and Dipper.

"Why, why would you do that?" Dipper asked rubbing his cheeks and then saw tears running down Pacifica's cheeks. "What's going on?"

Pacifica's blood boiled. "LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU LEFT AND YOU NEVER CAME BACK. NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO WELCOME YOU AFTER ALL THE LETTERS AND CALLS AND EVEN SENDING SOOS TO GET YOU! HOW DO YOU SHOW UP LIKE THIS?"

"What letters and calls and Soos never came to get us?" Dipper helped Mabel up off the floor.

"LIAR! WE GOT YOUR ADDRESS AND EVERYTHING! WE SENT PLENTY OF LETTERS TO YOU. WE GOT YOUR NUMBER FROM STAN AND CALLED YOU MULTIPLE TIMES AND HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW SOOS SHOWED UP?"

"Pacifica, why would I lie to you, I never have before why would I now?" Dipper asked.

"YOU HAVE TOO, REMEMBER, AT THE MINI GOLF COURSE."

"Ok yes, in a way we did lie to you. It was cheating and that is just as bad as lying, the same thing really. I swear to you though, we have no idea what you are talking about." Dipper didn't know what to say. Pacifica thought he was lying but if he said they did get letters and everything else then he would be lying just to make Pacifica happy. "If I tell you the truth then you would think I was lying. If I told you we did get the letters and phone calls and did know Soos came, I would be lying to you. Either way you think I'm lying or I am lying but you think it's true. What am I supposed to tell you?"

"I DON'T KNOW DIPPER; I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE OR WHO I SHOULD BELIEVE! I JUST WANT A REASON FROM YOU TO MAKE ME BELIEVE THAT YOU AREN'T COMPLETE JERKS!" Tears flowed down her cheeks in waves.

"Look Pacifica, we never knew about any of that. We never, ugh, of course." Mabel said and turned to Dipper.

"Mom and Dad." Mabel and Dipper said sadly in unison.

Pacifica calmed down but her anger wasn't gone. "What about them?"

"Pacifica, our parents told us we couldn't come back here. They found out about all the things that happened here and it scared them. We had to tell them we were going to Idaho just to live outside our house and not make them worry." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck.

"We never saw letters or got phone calls. Mom and dad didn't want us to connect with Gravity Falls again. They must have kept the letters and everything from us. They are so scared we'll die if we come back here again. Why did we talk about how much fun we had here?" Mabel looked Pacifica in the eyes. "Sorry."

Dipper hugged Pacifica. "I'm sorry too. If we had any idea."

Pacifica was shocked and angry but not with Dipper and Mabel but their parents. "Your parents kept us separated?" Mabel and Dipper nodded. "I'm sorry for hitting you two and for wanting to kick Dipper in a rather painful place." Mabel held back a chuckle and Dipper winced. "I'll go get you two some ice for the soreness." Pacifica left and returned with some ice packs. "So you two are here to stay?"

"Yeah though with the reaction you had, I'm not sure we're ready to leave this mansion." Dipper smiled and then a look of worry appeared on his face. "What happened here exactly?"

Pacifica chuckled and gave a small smile. We missed you two but we all thought you were ignoring us. We thought pestering you would make you listen but after everything we did and you not answering, we thought you didn't care about us anymore. A lot of great things happened like Soos getting married. He has an adorable son and daughter, twins. Their names are Mason and Abel. They are only two years old but they remind us of you two. I am living here thanks to Mcgucket. I still can't seem to get away from my parents. They disowned me but are willing to take me back if I apologize to them. Ever since that stupid curse here, I've distanced myself from them. I hate my parents. Yes, my distancing myself from my parents is a good thing. They keep trying to make you look like a terrible person. I almost believed it after you didn't respond. I'm glad they were wrong. Anyway, Wendy got married not too long ago. So she isn't going to be happy when she sees you. She really wanted you at the wedding, both of you. So yeah, there's been a lot happening and we wanted you here. I guess that was the real reason. So many good times and we wanted to share the important ones with you two."

"Well we're here now. How about you guide us around in a few days and take everything one step at a time. In the meantime, let's catch up." Dipper smiled and Pacifica led them into the kitchen. They talked for hours on end about the past and things the twins missed out on. In time they would talk to everyone and catch up but until then, Dipper was happy to be there with Pacifica and his sister. It was good to be back in Gravity Falls.


	2. Memories and Reality aren't the same

Chapter 2: Memories and Reality Aren't the Same

Dipper and Mabel had a few weird days that came from being hidden from Mcgucket. For whatever reason, Pacifica refused to let the twins be seen by him. Mabel was disappointed and sad while Dipper was just confused. Whatever was going on with Mcgucket would have to wait however. Mabel and Dipper were going to see Wendy today and Pacifica was nervous about it. When Dipper asked Pacifica why, she just shrugged.

The longer Dipper was Gravity Falls, the more things felt off. He shrugged off Pacifica's anger toward them, she was rightly angry. When they never heard Mcgucket, Dipper had asked why. Pacifica said he had become depressed and distant. To make matters worse, Dipper and Mabel were never allowed to see Mcgucket. It really didn't help when Pacifica would tell them the old man would be getting breakfast or some other meal or snack but there was barely any food for Pacifica. It was like Pacifica was only getting food when she needed it.

Dipper couldn't tell if Pacifica was really in her right mind. Mcgucket was never seen or heard and there was only enough food for one meal at a time for one person. While Dipper was trying to figure out what was going on, Mabel was trying to be excited but couldn't. It wasn't like she wasn't happy to be back but as she saw that things weren't right, it became harder. Dipper was all ready to see Wendy and get yelled at but worried they wouldn't find her.

"Come on you two, let's go see Wendy and her husband. I'm sure after you explain everything to them, they will be happy to see you two." Pacifica and the twins got into the car and took off into town. At least there were people out, so that was a good sign. However things still looked off. Mayor Tyler was talking to officer Blubs and Deputy Durland. "They are just talking, why is that so weird?" Dipper asked himself as they drove past Toby Determined without his news hat on or his equipment. The more people they drove past the more worried Dipper got. Once they reached Wendy's home, Dipper was worried about what he would find.

Dipper opened the door and helped his sister out of the car. "Prepare yourself ok?"

"Yeah Dipper, I'm trying to look on the bright side." Mabel covered up the scars on her wrists with her sweater and hugged herself.

Dipper wanted to tell Mabel that things would turn out ok but he couldn't. He wrapped his arm around his sister and followed Pacifica up to the door. When Wendy answered, she had huge bags under her eyes. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were ripped although ripped clothes could have just been a fashion statement. "Wendy, how are you?" Pacifica's question threw Dipper for a loop. Shouldn't Pacifica have asked about Wendy's husband as well unless there wasn't one.

"I'm fine." Dipper waited for something about Wendy's husband but Pacifica just kept talking with her as if the husband didn't exist until Wendy turned her head and saw the Twins. "What are you doing here Pine Tree and you too Shooting Star? Why don't you just get out of here and leave us alone. We don't need you here. We don't want you here." Wendy slammed the door on them leaving the three staring at the door.

Mabel's eyes watered, she shrunk to the ground and curled up in a ball. Dipper got on his knees and hugged his sister tightly. "Let's just go Dipper."

"No way Mabel, we aren't giving up." Dipper held on tight to Mabel, he wasn't going to just leave her again when he knew he could help. "Pacifica, if I recall correctly and I usually do, you said Wendy was married." Dipper looked up to Pacifica who nodded. "So tell me, why wasn't he brought up?"

"He wasn't, I'm sure I said something." Pacifica shrugged and went back to the car.

"I was right, something is seriously messed up here." Dipper helped pick up his sister and took her to the car and helped her in. "Pacifica, take us to Soos please." Dipper got in and plugged himself in. It wasn't long before they arrived at the mystery shack. As good as it was to see the shack again, Dipper was worried. When the car stopped, Dipper hopped out. "Mabel, stay here ok. Don't go any where."

"I'm not gonna do anything Dipper, it was a mistake the first time and I won't make it again." Mabel saw the hurt look on Dippers face and apologized. "I'm sorry Dipper, you're worried about me and I'm grateful for that. Go and talk to Soos."

"Right." Dipper left the door open, ran to the door and walked in followed by Pacifica. "Soos, you here buddy? It's me Dipper and Mabel is out in the car." The Mystery shack looked near empty. Attractions were all but gone and no one was in the building except for Melody and Soos whose shadow could be seen. There weren't any kids either, it was helping Dippers nerves.

Soos walked in from the back room and glared. "Hello Pine Tree, why don't you and Shooting Star get out of here?" Soos turned and walked away.

Dipper left the building with a surety that things weren't right. It became even more evident things weren't right when Pacifica spoke. "The kids were so cute right?"

Dipper stopped and turned to look at Pacifica. Why had she even thought that there were kids? "What kids Pacifica?"

"They were standing next to Soos, you blind?" Pacifica folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"There were no kids next to him Pacifica, there are no kids. Soos doesn't have children and Wendy isn't married. What is going on?" Dipper asked getting frustrated and more worried.

"I, no I've babysat their kids." Pacifica said completely confused and worried herself. She knew the kids, she spent time with them all the time. Dipper had to be wrong, Right?

"No Pacifica, nothing you said happened has happened. Are Melody and Soos even married?" Dipper waited for a response but none came. "Think back Pacifica, what is going on here? Let's not forget Bill Ciphers nicknames for Mabel and I. Pine Tree, Shooting Star."

Pacifica didn't understand this, everything she told Dipper was true but something was itching the back of her mind. Was something keeping her from remembering that something happened? Now that she thought about things, she couldn't remember three years of her life. She was with her parents and then one day, she was in Mcguckets home. Her head hurt and her eyes quickly flashed black and then back to normal. "Dipper, I don't know, what's wrong with me?"

"From the looks of it, I think you're fighting something within you trying to take hold. I saw the black in your eyes Pacifica. I want to blame Bill here but black wasn't his thing, yellow was. Still, the nicknames our friends used were his for us." Dipper pulled out a vial filled with blood. He looked at it and wondered. "Gruncle Ford, you spoke to me less than a year after Mabel and I left and sent this to me. Did you know something bad would happen?" Dipper put the vial of blood back in his pocket. He always wondered if carrying the vial around was a good idea but with all the weird things happening, he was glad to have it. Dipper was going to find out what the vial was for. It had to be for something or Ford wouldn't have given it to him. "Let's get back to the Mansion, I have a mystery to solve."

 **Authors Note: This is an update I felt I needed to get out. I won't be updating this quick every time though. I may be changing the genre and age rating, not sure. The summery will be changed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mcgucket and the Mysterious Missing Glove

Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica returned to the mansion. Mabel was distant but willing to help as best she could considering her feelings and Pacifica wasn't sure what to do with herself. Dipper wanted to find the lab assuming Mcgucket had one. Mcgucket was an inventer, so he must have had a lab in the mansion somewhere. Hopefully there would be a DNA test machine. Ford gave Dipper the blood but until Dipper knew for sure who's blood it was, he wasn't going to be able to figure out what to do with it. "Pacifica, does Mcgucket have a lab around here somewhere and is there a DNA testing machine?"

Pacifica looked around with her bottom lip between her teeth. She couldn't be sure she could trust her memory. The only memory she trusted were the ones she had with Dipper. Even Mabel was a near blank in her mind. "I'm sorry Dipper, I'm not sure."

Realizing the situation, he couldn't be mad. Mable was trying to be strong and Pacifica was losing her mind. He took in a deep breath and calmed down. "Mable, you go upstairs and Pacifica, you go into the safe house beneath the mansion and then come back up here to help." Mabel and Pacifica nodded and separated. Dipper went to the room to the right and found the room Pacifica's parents didn't want her in. Dipper chuckled as he watched the memories of him and Pacifica arguing and running for their lives. He turned and watched as the two of them went through the picture into a secret room. Dipper snapped out of the memory and snapped his fingers. This had to be it right? He ran into the secret room and it was empty. "That was too easy anyway." Dipper turned and then heard Pacifica scream at the top of her lungs.

Dipper ran as fast as he could and opened up the door to the safe house. He climbed down shortly followed by Mabel. Dipper reached the bottom and heard Pacifica yell. "Stay away from me!" Dipper ran into a large room filled with shelves and a seat. In the seat was Mcgucket's body rotting away. Dipper held onto his nose and did his best to keep himself from throwing up.

"Mabel, don't come in here." Dipper tried but it was too late, Mabel had entered the room and froze.

"Mcgucket, no, no no no no." Mabel started feeling dizzy from the awful smell in the room, she turned and left.

Dipper walked over to Pacifica who was standing over Mcgucket holding onto her head as if she were in pain. Dipper grabbed onto Pacifica and held her tight to try and calm her down and give some comfort. "Are you alright, is there someone down here with you?"

"Libby, Mcgucket, she won't leave me alone. I won't do this, I can't." Tears dripped off Pacifica's face and onto the ground. Her mind was racing as if trying to find the right memory to attach to Mcguckets body. Dipper kept his hold and helped Pacifica back to the first floor of the mansion. Once they got out of the safe house, they found Mabel leaning on the banister in deep thought. Dipper took Pacifica over to a couch and set her down. "Mabel, you want to come here?" Mabel turned and walked over. "Pacifica, are you alright?"

"Mcgucket, he was working on, something. A glove of some sort I think. It was a metal glove I believe. There was something on it but it's too blurry. I can't make it out but Libby, she killed him for it. She, she couldn't touch it. Oh my head, what's going on?"

Dipper and Mabel helped lay Pacifica down on the couch. Dipper began pacing around the room trying to put what Pacifica said together but, it wasn't coming to that. "Mcgucket was working on a glove that someone named Libby tried to take and couldn't touch. Yet the glove is missing."

Mabel folded her arms and shook her head. "How do we know Pacifica isn't remembering things that aren't true. You've seen how messed up she has been."

"And you haven't been Mabel?" Dipper immediately realized what he said but didn't get to apologize before Mabel slapped him and ran upstairs. Dipper snapped out of his shock. "Mabel, wait." He chased his sister up the stairs and tackled her to the floor. "Mabel I'm sorry." Dipper said as Mabel pushed him off and covered up her scars as she stood up off the ground. Dipper stood up as well with an aching heart for what he said.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" Mabel yelled with tears running down her face in waves.

"I'm so, so sorry Mabel, I didn't mean what I said." Dipper took a shaky breath. "Every time I see you cover up those scars it hurts. It hurts because I wasn't there to stop you. I wasn't there like I should have been that day. I should have stayed there with you and I blame myself for what happened. I'm sorry I got defensive for Pacifica and hurt you. No matter how I feel about her I should always be there for you and I just messed up again. You're my twin and best friend, I should be a better brother. I'm sorry I hurt you now and wasn't there for you then. I know I keep saying that but." Dipper stopped when he felt Mabel wrap her arms around him.

"I had no idea that you blamed yourself for my decision. All this time and I've let you blame yourself because I'm too full of self-pity. Dipper, you have always been there for me but I've been too blind to be there for you. I'm sorry for letting you take the blame. None of what happened was your fault, I made the decision to do something stupid. It's a decision I'll never make again. I get it now though; you've been so upset with yourself that you finally let it out the anger toward yourself and aimed it at me. You were wrong but so was I. Please stop blaming yourself though, please Dipper." Mabel soaked Dippers shirt with tears.

"Only if you don't blame yourself. Cheer up and be happy go lucky again and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Mabel nodded. "Awkward sibling hug?" Mabel nodded and hugged Dipper.

"Pat, pat." The two said in unison as they patted each other on the back and chuckled.

"What happened?" Pacifica said walking up to the two.

"I said something and apologized." Dipper said but Pacifica shook her head. "Huh?"

"What happened to Mabel, what was it she did?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper looked at Mabel who sighed and gave him the go ahead to tell. "You sure?"

"Yeah, she should know, if for any reason, she can maybe help." Mabel lifted up her sweater sleeves and showed Pacifica the scars. Pacifica gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"All right then but it isn't easy to talk about. First though, did you find anything Mabel?" Mabel looked away. "Right, that's what I thought. There isn't anything here and to try and find a secret room could take too long. I guess I was being too hopeful to think Mcgucket would have a DNA test machine. Let's get to the nearest hospital and collect all the blood samples from there we can to compare the blood to.

"There is a DNA testing center in town and I'm not sure why I know that." Pacifica looked around scratching the back of her head in confusion.

"Perfect, let's get going, I'll tell you about Mabel on the way Pacifica." With that said, the three took off down the stairs and out the door. Dipper really hoped Pacifica was right about the testing center, he didn't want to send the blood away at the risk of not getting the results back. He had to know whose blood this was and how Gruncle Ford thought it would help and then a thought came to mind. It was a long shot but he had to try. "Pacifica, where is our Gruncle Ford?" When Pacifica didn't answer, Dipper sighed. He knew he wouldn't get an answer but it was worth a shot. This made him worry but now wasn't the time. "So about Mabel."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mabel's Bully

"Ok Pacifica, this isn't easy to talk about but here I go. It started back during junior year of high school. Up until that year, Mabel was just as goofy as she had ever been. She wore potato chip earrings and wore her silly sweaters. Junior year came and everything changed. There were some seniors at school and they were bad girls."

"Ouch, thanks for the reminder." Pacifica frowned but kept her eyes on the road.

"Don't flatter yourself, you were nothing compared to these girls. Heck, you looked like an angel in comparison." Dipper heard a chuckle and saw a smile. "Anyway, Mabel went into the year with so much enthusiasm I couldn't believe it. She was also a straight A student believe it or not. It drove me nuts having my sister on the same level as me when she acted the way she did. She studied hard sure but she never paid attention in her classes. I'm proud of her though and I was and still am proud to have her as my sister. I'm proud that she did so well but some other girls didn't see her as anything but lucky. That was when the bullying began. They would call her a disappointment and a retard who got lucky but would never have any real intelligence." Dipper looked to Mabel who was putting on a fake smile trying to be strong. "Are you sure, it only gets worse?"

Mabel did her best to keep up her smile but couldn't. "Then allow me to continue." Dipper tried to protest but Mabel insisted. She had to be the one to tell it, she had to be strong enough to admit it. Maybe it would help her feel better. Still, she let tears slide down her cheeks as the memories haunted her. "Dipper always came to my aid; he was always great like that. It didn't do much good though. Despite my brothers good intentions, and though it did make me feel better at the time, his helpfulness wasn't so helpful. The girls continued to harass me before, during, and after school even more because of Dipper. There were three of them by the way. It started off with them calling me names insulting my intelligence but after Dipper tried to help, they started doing worse. I was told I was pathetic and useless because I couldn't defend myself. They tripped me whenever they had the chance and the bullying became worse and worse until one day."

 **Two Years Ago**

"Hey Mabel, it's too bad you came to school." The head bully said.

Mabel had become depressed and just wanted the girls to leave her alone. "Just leave me alone Emily, I never did anything to you." Mabel was pushed to the ground by one of Emily's buddies who proceeded to kick dirt in her face.

"What, you can't be happy with dirt in your face? I thought a worm like you would like the stuff." Emily picked up Mabel and threw her into the fence before punching her in the face. Mabel struggled but couldn't get free of Emily. Tears flowed down her face. "Poor baby can't fight a battle of her own. Why don't you choose your fights better, oh wait, your too dumb to know better." Emily dropped Mabel and dusted off her hands. "Why don't you crawl back into the hole you came from and die. You would make the world a better place by riding this place of you. I don't care how you do it, just die already." Emily and her buddies laughed for only a second before they continued when they saw tears running faster down Mabel's face. "Look at her girls, she is so pathetic and insignificant. I bet her brother is embarrassed by her and would love to see her die just to keep from being embarrassed. I bet he only defenders to make himself look like a good brother." The three kicked more dirt at her and purposefully aimed for her eyes. What they didn't expect was what happened a second later.

Dipper tackled Emily to the ground and punched her a few times until he was pulled off by Emily's buddies. This didn't stop Dipper, he was too enraged and his adrenaline was peaked. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT." Dipper knocked the two girls away and tackled Emily again and began beating on her when the principal and some security guards came by to break up the fight. "I HOPE YOU ROT EMILY, I'M LUCKY TO HAVE MABEL IN LIFE."

 **Present**

"Dipper kept yelling at her but I couldn't listen. I was too sad to do anything." Mabel curled up and leaned against the window. "You finish the story Dipper."

"Of course sis. Once the three girls were taken away, I ran to Mabel to help her but she was distant. I even picked her up and carried her home after I was suspended from school for a few days for beating the pulp out of Emily but Emily and her friends were expelled days later, so it was still a win for me. I had hoped it would be for Mabel too but no. Once the principal heard the entire story, those girls were kicked to the curb. I was allowed to come back to school with the bully's gone. The principal realized my anger was only at them and I had a squeaky clean record. The problem for Mabel was still there and I wasn't there for my sister. The night before I was allowed to return to school, I saw Mabel playing with her steak knife and I saw her look at herself. It scared me to death, so I kept a close eye on her all night. That morning we got a call saying we could return to school. I was ready to return with my sister but I soon found she wouldn't be going. Mom and Dad wanted her to stay home for a bit longer and so I wanted to stay as well."

"They refused to let me stay. I told them they had to watch Mabel but I wasn't clear enough I guess. Mom and Dad told me I had to go and so I did but I didn't even make it half way to school before I got the text. Mom and Dad said Mabel had slit her wrists really deep. I dropped my phone and ran back to the house. When I got there, Mabel was unconscious on the floor in her own blood. A note had been left on the bed. Basically, it said she was sorry for being an embarrassment to us. She was sorry for not being strong. The suicide attempt was proof of her weakness and we deserved better than her. She finished the note with I love you."

"Mabel was in the hospital for weeks. Her health had been up and down and she was unconscious the entire time but luckily she made it through. When she realized what we did, she was so mad that we saved her. Long story short, I was able to convince Mabel we loved her and we never thought of her as an embarrassment. It took some time but we finally got her to believe us. Ever since then, I've blamed myself for what happened to her. I always thought if I had been a better brother, she wouldn't have been so bad off."

"Dipper, you're a fantastic brother." Mabel leaned in and gave Dipper a wet hug made of tears.

"We're here and Mabel, I'm sorry I ever picked on you." Pacifica turned off the car and sighed.

Mabel wiped tears from her eyes and smiled the best she could. "You don't need to be sorry; your parents do but thank you all the same. I appreciate it Pacifica."

Dipper nodded in agreement. "I appreciate it too, now let's go ok." Much to Dippers surprise, Mabel hopped out of the car and opened the door for him. "You feeling better Mabel?"

"Yeah, talking about it helped. I'm not perfect but I'll get there. I will be happy go lucky again." Mabel helped her brother out and hugged him followed by Pacifica. "Pacifica?"

"You better return to normal, I want my silly friend back." Pacifica let go and turned to the hospital. "We had better get going." Dipper and Mabel nodded and hand in hand with Pacifica joining in, they walked up to the doors of the hospital. "Here we go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hand of Ford

When Dipper and the girls opened the doors to the hospital, the building was empty and a mess. Paper littered the floor and furniture was tipped over. The lights flickered on and off. Had there been blood everywhere, they would have thought a zombie apocalypse was happening. "Ok ladies, I'm going to search for the blood samples. Hopefully I can find the correct sample or find any samples at all. You two, see if you can find out what's going on." Dipper gave Mabel a hug. "Pacifica, watch over my sister for me?"

"Sure but do I really need to watch over her?" Dipper nodded and ran off leaving Mabel and Pacifica to search the hospital. "Mabel, you're lucky to have family that worries so much about you."

"Heh, yeah, I am." Mabel folded her arms and looked away.

"You don't seem happy about it."

"It's not that Pacifica, it's something else. I'm not really sure, or maybe I do know." Mabel headed toward the front desk and began searching. "The problem I have is the overprotectiveness Dipper has. I understand why and I can't fault him for it but it makes me feel trapped. Though, if I'm being honest with myself, I don't really want to be alone." Mabel pushed some papers onto the floor having no idea what to even look for.

Pacifica passed Mabel and went into the room behind. "I want to say that I understand but I can't. I want to but I'm just not sure. If you need anything though, I'm here to help." She picked up some papers and looked through them before tossing them away. "What exactly are we looking for?"

Mabel walked past Pacifica and into a hallway leading to some patient rooms. She found some x-rays scattered on the floor. She was about to pass them up when one x-ray caught her eye. It was an x-ray of a hand but not just any hand, a six fingered hand. Mabel picked up the x-ray and began shaking. She set the x-ray on the shelf and looked for more but none were connected. "Why, why is there an x-ray of my Gruncle Fords hand?"

"Mabel, you find something?" Pacifica asked coming into the room to find Mabel shaking. "Mabel, hey, what's up?" Mabel handed the X-ray over to Pacifica who immediately dropped it. Her breathing became sporadic and her body began to shake. Mabel tried to calm Pacifica down but nothing she did helped. "Leave me alone you demon!" Pacifica pushed Mabel away and stumbled out the door. "Stop this, stop torturing me. Leave me alone." Pacifica fell to her knees and began to hear the ringing of a bell. "Stop it, what do you want from me Libby?" The ringing began to fade but never stopped as Pacifica began to see something.

Mabel didn't know what to do and whoever Libby was, she was torturing Pacifica. She wanted to go find Dipper but she couldn't leave Pacifica alone. "Pacifica?" Mabel reached out her hand to touch Pacifica's shoulder but shrunk back. "Forget it." She grabbed onto Pacifica's shoulder and tried to shake her out of whatever was going on with her. After a few minutes, Pacifica snapped out of her daze and began to breath normally again. "What happened Pacifica?"

Pacifica looked up with horrified and sad eyes. "Bill, Libby something was or is happening. Ford took blood, he asked for mine. Eyes staring at me, my mind is so clouded."

Mabel looked into Pacifica's eyes and saw a black flash within them. She stepped back but kept her focus on Pacifica. "I don't know how to help you but please tell me, what can I do? Can you tell me? Can you tell me what you've seen?"

Pacifica with the help of Mabel stood up. Pacifica hadn't completely stopped shaking and her head hurt. "I'm sorry Mabel, I'm not sure what's going on. It's like there are certain things I see or touch that activate these attacks and allow me to see blurry past experiances, visions, something, I..I don't know Mabel."

Mabel raised Pacifica's head so their eyes could meet. "Don't worry ok, you'll be fine. Can you tell me who Libby is?"

"I'm sorry Mabel, all I can say is that Libby is a demon. I don't know where she is or what she looks like. I see her and then a ringing enters into my head and I can't remember anything but a name and the ringing. It's so loud and it hurts." Pacifica stared blankly at Mabel who wrapped Pacifica in a hug who didn't move an inch.

"Let's talk Pacifica, like how you love my brother." Mabel gave a cheeky smile and got the reaction she wanted. At the very least, this would be a distracting conversation.

Pacifica shook her head and chuckled awkwardly. "What, no. Love is not a feeling I have for your brother."

Mabel smiled, she had Pacifica right where she wanted her. "Too bad, he loves you."

Pacifica grabbed onto Mabels shoulders and shook her lightly. "Really, he loves me? I mean, that's so sweet." Mabel started laughing in a way she hadn't since the last time she was in Gravity Falls. Pacifica pushed Mabel away. "Shut up. I love him ok, It's why I was so furious with him when he didn't come back." Pacifica sighed lightly. "I'm sorry I hit you two."

"Don't be you had the right to be angry with us. I bet when this is all over, everyone is going to want to punch our lights out at first." Mabel wrapped an arm around Pacifica and gave her a light punch on the arm.

"Yeah, you're probably right and I'll be there to make sure no one hurts you, too much." Pacifica and Mabel went back to the front desk to get away from the back. "So how do you feel about Gideon? He has become a much better person."

"Ha, like we could ever work out. He may have helped out during the weirdmageddon thing but just no. Funny enough, he was the only guy that stuck with me even when he was trying to kill my brother and me. Go figure right?" Pacifica shrugged. "The one guy I could have had a chance with and it ended up terrible. Don't get me wrong, helping out made up for a few things. He still has a lot to make up for though. I came back for my friends anyway and Gideon isn't one of those."

"Hey." Dipper said looking through the blood samples he found. "You wouldn't believe whose blood I found. The circle we stood in during weirdmageddon to try and stop Bill, everyone's blood is here except for mine and Mabel's." Dipper turned to Pacifica but then saw Mabel signaling him to shut up. He pulled out the vial and smiled. "Let's get these to the DNA testing lab. You two ok?"

"We're fine Dipper, let's move." Pacifica walked off ahead while Dipper stayed back to speak with Mabel.

"What happened?" Dipper asked with folded arms.

"Pacifica freaked out earlier when she saw an X-ray of Gruncle Fords hand. She said something about Bill and a demon named Libby. She can't seem to remember what Libby looks like though and Pacifica also mentioned Ford asking for her blood."

Dipper looked down in his hand at the samples and the vial. "Ford set up clues but I'm not sure how to put them all together." Dipper put the vial in his pocket and sighed. "Let's get to the lab and hopefully get some answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Gideon Gleeful

Pacifica turned the key to the car once Dipper and Mabel were in but didn't drive away. This had all been too easy for Dipper. She couldn't be sure but something in her subconscious was tugging at her. Finding Mcgucket, the hospital, and getting the samples. It was like Libby was helping him but she knew the thought was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but Libby was controlling everything they did or perhaps she was just being paranoid. Either way, Pacifica wasn't ready to face Libby again. "I'm taking us back to the Mansion Dipper, no ands, ifs, or buts about it ok?" Pacifica asked, her tone of voice was exhausted and confused.

Dipper wanted to go find out whose blood was in the vial but Pacifica didn't sound like she was up for it. He could go with Mabel and leave Pacifica behind but doing so would seem selfish. He looked to his sister who had pleading eyes. Mabel wanted to do what Pacifica wanted from the look of it and so Dipper let out a defeated sigh. "Alright Pacifica, let's get back to the mansion. We can go tomorrow."

Pacifica put the car in drive. "If I feel ok tomorrow." Her tone become monotone and sad. She put her left hand to her head so Dipper wouldn't see. _"What's wrong with me?"_ She didn't have a temperature but the feeling still tugged at her mind. Whatever it was, it had to do with whatever Libby did to her. "Thank you Dipper, for working with me." Pacifica received a response but was too far into her own thoughts to hear what Dipper had said. The rest of the way to the Mansion was silent. No one spoke, the only sound was the cars engine.

Pacifica drove up to the gate and put in the code. The gate opened up and she drove in. Once she parked the car, she noticed a light inside and heard some noise. Had she left the light on? It was very possible but she knew there was no one but her and the twins living there as hard as it was to swallow the fact. Pacifica got out of the car and ran up to the door with the twins close behind. She opened the door and her eyes widened. In front of her were her parents talking and paying no attention to the door. "What are you two doing here? Get out."

Preston and Priscilla turned and looked at Pacifica and friends with disappointment in their eyes. "Pacifica, this is our home, you and your riffraff friends must leave. Don't think we can't get the officers down here." Preston said as a matter of fact.

"This is Mcgucket's home and you're trespassing. GET OUT!" Pacifica wasn't going to back down from her parents. She stopped listening at the mansion haunting and she hasn't backed down since.

Priscilla was not pleased. "You are no longer a daughter of ours and you will leave our home."

Pacifica was about to retort when another voice came from behind them and the voice had a southern accent. "Now, now Preston, Priscilla, I know a thing about trespassing and you two sure are trespassing." Pacifica, Mabel, and Dipper turned to see Gideon. He was wearing his signature blue suit. He was straightening out the cuffs. His hair was still big but it fit his head nicely now. He wore brown shoes and black shirt with his white tie. He had slimmed down a bit and had a little muscle and less fat. "Now I don't know about y'all but if Blubs and Durland came here, they would definitely arrest you two." Gideon smirked and waited. Preston and Priscilla scowled and pushed past the group. "Don't come back, I don't care for y'all."

"Gideon Gleeful, what are you doing here?" Dipper asked unsure what to think of what just happened. Gideon said he wanted to change and if this act was any indication, it was a good one. Gideon hadn't been rude while talking to Pacifica's parents. He gave off the appearance of a gentleman rather than a spoiled rich kid.

"Dipper, I simply came to help you. With everything that's been happening here, I thought you could use some help. I'm not here to stay though, I've got to be moving along. It was good to you again Dipper, Pacifica, and you as well Mabel. I must say Mabel, you've grown into quite the young woman and ever just as beautiful." Gideon lifted up his sleeve and looked at his watch. "I better be going now, before Libby finds me. So long and good luck with solving this mystery you three, I'm counting on you." With that said, Gideon turned and left.

"Thank you Gideon." Gideon raised a hand in response and disappeared into the night. "I never thought he could be like this."

Mabel couldn't help but gawk at the sight of Gideon and the gawking didn't stop until Pacifica snapped her out of it. "Wow, I can't believe that was him."

"It looks like you like him to me." Pacifica teased.

"What, you're cray cray if you think I could possibly like him. I suppose being friends with him would be plausible but anything else, yeah right." Mabel gave Pacifica a light punch to the shoulder.

"Hey, the way you were staring at the guy, I would say you really liked him. Who gawks at a guy she only likes as a friend?" Dipper smiled and winked at his sister.

"Really Dipper, you as well and I wasn't gawking at him. If you two are going to keep this up, I'm going to bed." Mabel huffed and marched upstairs without waiting for a response but heard Pacifica and Dipper laughing. "Those two are crazy, I wasn't gawking at Gideon, gross." Mabel reached her room and grabbed the doorknob. She started to turn it but stopped and began to wonder. "No way do I like him, this is the guy that tried to kill me and my family." She turned the knob all the way and walked over to her bed. She sat down and bit her bottom lip. "This isn't possible right, liking him would be cray cray and yet I continue to think about him." Mabel groaned in frustration as she fell onto her bed. She didn't know what her feelings were about the guy. "What's wrong with me? Have I gone nuts?" Mabel tried for hours to sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Gideon. Her dreams didn't help any as Gideon Gleeful entered into them. There had only been one problem with her dreams, a floating bell shaped figure was always following her around in the distance and it was always smiling. Had her dream not been pleasant, she would have been freaked out by the figure. She didn't notice the figure speak however.

"Sleep well for now Shooting Star, soon you're dreams will be mine to control and then you." The figure laughed and began to fade signaling Mabel waking up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Gideon and the Gnomes

Mabel woke up with very little remembrance of the dream she had. The only thing still in her mind was Gideon. She sat up in bed and rubbed the back of her head while groaning. She wasn't sure if Gideon being in her head was the problem or dreaming of him was. Regardless, she was frustrated by it. The last person she wanted to like was Gideon Gleeful or maybe the town was messing with her. "That's it, the town is messing with my mind. Whatever is going on, it has to stop." Mabel stood up and went to the dresser mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was a mess but at least she didn't have any bags under her eyes. For once she didn't have any nightmares, though she supposed what constituted as a nightmare was debatable. Dreaming about a boy she didn't like or at least didn't want to like wasn't exactly a dream. Mabel shook her head and picked up her hair brush. "I'm still thinking about him, I wish it would stop." Mabel was in the middle of brushing her hair when a knock came to the door. "Come in."

"Mabel, you sleep well?" Dipper asked knowing his sister has had her share of nightmares. The bully's really did a number on Mabel's psyche.

Mabel continued brushing her hair but looked at Dipper through the mirror. "I'm not sure really. I didn't exactly have a typical nightmare."

"Yes, well you aren't exactly a typical girl." Dipper folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

Mabel lightly chuckled and shook her head. "I suppose you have a point, it's just that Gideon coming here and the way he acted and looked has had my mind going in all different directions. I think whatever is going on in Gravity Falls is messing with my mind."

"Or, and stay with me here, you actually are attracted to him."

Mabel stopped brushing and turned to face her brother. "No, it has to be whatever is going on here. I can't believe you of all people would actually think Gideon would be good for me."

Dipper cocked his head. "I don't think I said anything about Gideon being good for you. I just suggested that you like him."

"How can you say that, you remember what he did to us?" Mabel walked past Dipper and opened the door.

"Mabel, I know what he did." Dipper grabbed onto Mabel's shoulder gently. "He tried to kill us and he worked for Bill. He also helped us save you from a crazy bubble and betrayed Bill in the process putting him in a worse position then when he had been jailed. He also stood up to Pacifica's parents just to make sure that we could stay here." Dipper walked in front of Mabel with his hand still on her shoulder. He looked into Mabel's eyes and grinned. "Yes Mabel, he did do a lot at a time when things were different. I'm your brother and believe me Mabel, if I didn't believe he was a mostly good guy, I wouldn't let you near him." Dipper started to walk away but stopped halfway to the stairs. "If you like him Mabel, do yourself a favor and let yourself." Dipper reached the stairs and disappeared down them.

Mabel stepped back into her room and went back to her bed. "Could Dipper really be right, should I give Gideon a chance again?" Mabel shook her head and laid down on her bed. "I've just got to forget about him and focus on helping Dipper." She grabbed her pillow and threw it at the ceiling and caught it as it came down. "Let me see, Gruncle Fords hand had an x-ray. Pacifica is being tortured by some demon. We have the blood samples of everyone in the circle but my brother and I. Mcguckit is uh, gone and we have no idea what has happened to our Gruncles'." Mabel thought about it for a bit and shrugged. "Am I missing something or am I just terrible at this thinking thing; both most likely."

Mabel set her pillow down and sat up looking at the window. She just couldn't think clearly, especially not since Gideon showed up. "Gah, again with Gideon." She stood up, walked to the window and opened it up. "Fresh air, that's all I need." She closed her eyes, inhaled deep and relaxed. The wind blew in through the window and blew her hair into the air. She opened her eyes and then noticed something in the distance. She squinted to try and see the object clearer. Her eyes widened at what she saw but it didn't make sense. "What are the gnomes doing?" Mabel looked around the room but couldn't find anything to get a better look at the gnomes with. "I should tell Dipper, he will want to know." Mabel ran out of the room and over to the stairs. She called for Dipper as she ran.

"Mabel, what's up?" Dipper asked running up the stairs and over to his sister.

"It's the gnomes, they are huge and doing something in the forest."

"Mabel, the gnomes do that, it's not a big deal, excuse the pun. If it really worries you though, we will check it out later." Dipper turned and left.

"Dang it Dipper, fine, I'll go by myself then." Mabel grabbed the keys off the wall and ran to the car. She started the engine and took off down the street in a hurry. Something was going on and a part of her wondered if going by herself was a good idea. Another part of her knew something was up and had to figure it out before it was too late. She came to the point closest to where the gnomes were and got out of the car. She could hear the sounds of people booing her, telling her to leave but she ignored it and continued running. She soon reached the gnomes and hid behind a tree and listened to what was going on.

"Listen you gnomes, I don't like anything going on either but this is how it has to be." Gideon said. "It's best if you just do what you're told like everyone else. We don't need anyone getting hurt. Now get out of here." Gideon straightened his clothes and dusted himself off. He gave a sly smile. "Mabel, you can come out from behind the tree now."

Mabel slowly came out from behind the tree a little irate. She wasn't sure what business Gideon had with the gnomes or what directions he gave the gnomes but it couldn't be good although Gideon's suit was ripped in places. "What are you up to Gideon?"

"Me, nothing in my control but if you must know, the gnomes and I have nothing in common."

"Really Gideon, "just do what your told like everyone else?" What are you up to?" Mabel stomped her foot on the ground and Gideon chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"Mabel, I don't blame you for being suspicious of me. Heck, I would be too but I assure you I'm not the ring leader here. I have a lot I want to say but I can't because I don't want to see anyone hurt. When the time comes you'll know." Gideon turned and looked away. "If you're still here for that time."

"What does that mean?"

"In case you haven't noticed Mabel, you aren't exactly wanted here. The only ones happy to have you here are Pacifica and myself. Also in case, nevermind, I shouldn't say anything." With that said, Gideon turned and left Mabel alone in the forest.

"Gideon, get back here." Mabel tried to follow Gideon but lost him only to find a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and opened it. _"Mabel, would you meet me at Greasy's Diner at eight tonight and we'll talk."_ The paper was signed Gideon. "Fine, I'll be there."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Mabel and her Sweater

Mabel ran back to the car and drove home as fast as possible. When she got back, Dipper was waiting with folded arms and a scowl. Pacifica was standing next to him unsure of what to say or do. Mabel knew they wouldn't be happy but she had to go. "What do you want, you wouldn't go with me when I wanted to. I had to get there and"

Dipper cut Mabel off. "Mabel, you left on your own. Do you have any idea how freaked out I was. I had no idea where you were going, you just left. What were you thinking Mabel? If you had gotten hurt"

Mabel cut off Dipper this time. "If I had gotten hurt? What would have happened? You can't control everything that happens to me Dipper. Just because High School was rough for me doesn't give you the right to keep me on a leash." Mabel began to cry. "I'm not a dog Dipper, I won't just do what you say just because you ask. I'm not going to wait around for you to get yourself together to figure out what is going on here. We're supposed to be the mystery twins, not the mystery twin. It's plural Dipper, it's not all about you." Mabel pushed past Dipper and Pacifica and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Dipper stood stunned, he hadn't meant to treat Mabel badly, he was just worried about her. He was trying to be a good brother, not a parent. Mabel was right though, he was being overprotective. "I messed up, didn't I?"

Pacifica rubbed the back of her neck unsure what to say. This wasn't really her battle to deal with but she was their friend. She had to say something, right? "Dipper, you should probably go talk to her. She is trying to be helpful in all this. I'm not saying you're wrong to be worried but I am saying you should back off a little. We talked at the hospital and she told me some things. She told me she feels trapped with you being so overprotective. At the same time, she doesn't want to be alone."

Dipper didn't understand Mabel, she doesn't want to be alone and yet she leaves. "Why would she leave by herself then?"

Pacifica thought about it for a second before coming to an answer. "She probably forgot about it. Think about it Dipper, first the run in with Gideon and then she sees something that could be wrong but you kind of brushed her off. She probably forgot about her fear of being alone and used any frustration she had to push herself forward." Pacifica was immediately grabbed in a hug. "You're welcome, I guess." Pacifica hugged Dipper back a little shocked by Dippers action. "Why don't you go talk to her Dipper?"

"Yeah, your right." Dipper let go, ran up the stairs to Mabel's room and knocked. "Mabel, can we talk. I want to apologize but it would be easier if I wasn't talking to you through the door." Dipper waited a moment and started to knock again when the door opened. Mabel's eyes were red and her eyes watery. "I'm sorry Mabel, I can't seem to stop hurting you can I?" Mabel punched him hard on the arm. "I deserved that." Dipper rubbed his arm where Mabel had punched him. "I'm sorry Mabel, I had no idea I was suffocating you. I just worry about you and I don't want to lose my sister. I've been selfish Mabel and I'm sorry. From now on, I won't get in your way." Dipper's eyes began to water which resulted in getting punched again. "What was that for?"

Mabel wiped her tears away and smiled. "I'm the girl here, I have a reason to be emotional right now. The last thing I need is for my twin brother to be emotional when I need him."

"Wait a minute, what does being a girl have to…do…with…oh. So yeah, I'm sorry Mabel. Tell me what you found out ok." Mabel walked back to her bed, sat down and waved Dipper in. He gladly walked in and sat down ready to listen.

"Dipper, I don't know exactly but I do know Gideon was there with the gnomes. Basically, Gideon was telling the gnomes to do what they were told but he told me what he said had nothing to do with him. When I chased after him after he left I found a note. He wants me to go to Greasy's Diner tonight at eight tonight. He wants to talk with me. We'll finally get some answers tonight."

Dipper chuckled a little. "That or he was simply asking you out. I suppose it could be both but he definitely wants a date out of it. You should go just in case he does have some information for you."

Mabel deadpanned and sighed. "At least he wasn't being as creepy about it this time." Mabel stood up and pointed to the door. "Why don't you get out of my room so I can change into something more than the clothes I have now. If this is a date then I'm going to at least look nice."

"You may want to shower too, you don't exactly smell the best."

"I don't care about that, he can deal with me smelling a little funky." Dipper shrugged and left while Mabel worked on finding something to wear. "Why am I even bothering, regardless of what I wear, it's all going to end up with me with a sweater on." Mabel looked through all her sweaters and had to choose between the one with all her friends on it or the shooting star. The shooting star sweater seemed like the best fit for this instance. Everyone who wanted her gone called her Shooting Star. What better way to say she didn't care what they thought. This had also been the same sweater she had worn when she first started getting bullied. This had to be the sweater so she could prove to herself that she was stronger. She took off her current sweater and threw it on the floor followed by her shirt. She pulled out a random shirt and slipped it on followed by her sweater. She left her room and went downstairs.

Mabel shook a little having the sweater on that caused her pain in high school. Dipper was shocked to see his sister in the sweater she hated so much but perhaps Mabel was getting over it. Mabel had been nervous all day and even a little scared but she had to get over it. She had to prove to herself that she could stand up for herself. She couldn't help but think Emily was right. She never really stood up for herself but tonight would be different, she hoped.

It was nearing eight and Mabel was breathing deep to keep calm. She grabbed the keys and got into the car. She drove off anxious about the night before her. When she arrived at the diner, she hesitated. "Come on Mabel, you didn't wear this sweater just to chicken out. Be brave Mabel Pines, you can do it." Mabel shakily grabbed the door handle and got out. She walked up to the door and froze until Gideon opened the door for her. "Hi, G…Gideon."

"I'm glad you made it, come on in and let's talk." Gideon let Mabel in and they walked over to the table he had been sitting at while everyone booed and threw things at her.

"SO, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Mabel asked her voice shaking.

"You."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Max and Kate

Mabel sat down at the table as she blocked the food and other things being thrown at her. Her body shook and she wondered why she was doing this. She put on a stupid sweater to prove to herself that others wouldn't affect her and what did it do for her? Nothing, it did nothing for her at all. It wasn't until Gideon stepped up did they stop. "Enough, this isn't how we deal with the situation." Gideon turned to Mabel and smiled.

"Thank you Gideon, I appreciate it."

"Of course Mabel but you have to understand something." Mabel nodded. "You have to leave Gravity falls."

Mabel cleaned off her sweater as she spoke to Gideon. "What are you talking about? I can't leave until whatever is going on is taken care of."

"No Mabel, this isn't Bill. You can't just solve this problem. Either you go or you get everyone killed." Gideon stood up.

Mabel knew it, Gideon was up to something but he was trying to make it look like he was the good guy. She wasn't sure how but Gideon was trying to make himself the good guy. This wouldn't be the first time he aligned himself with a demon. Mabel stood up and slammed her hands on the table. She didn't care she was making a scene, Gideon wasn't going to stand in the way. "NO, I'M STAYING TO HELP MY BROTHER FIX THIS AND YOU WON'T STAND IN OUR WAY!"

"Mabel, I" Gideon said as his phone rang. "One minute." Gideon walked off and spoke into his phone. "What is it? I thought I could but she won't listen to me. I know it's not preferable but if this town is going to stay safe, I have to do what I have to do. Of course I feel bad about it but there is no other choice. Goodbye." Gideon hung up the phone and walked back to Mabel. "I see you've noticed that you can't leave the table." Mabel glared up at Gideon with a death glare but he shrugged it off. "I'm truly sorry Mabel but you obviously won't listen to reason." Gideon pushed a needle into Mabel's arm and injected her with a liquid. He pushed a button on the bottom of the table releasing the energy clasps from the Mabel's ankles. "Sorry about the energy clasps but I couldn't allow you to leave."

Mabel stepped away from the table and started to walk away when she started feeling tired. "What are energy clasps? What did you do to me?"

"It's something I had made up in case you ever came back and don't worry Mabel, you will only be out for a little while."

Mabel stumbled around grabbing onto anything she could as she attempted to grab her phone to call Dipper. She fumbled around, dropped her phone and grabbed onto the nearest item but slipped and fell to the ground. Her eyes began to close as Gideon spoke to her. "Sorry Mabel, I really do love you."

When Mabel woke up, she turned her head and found Gideon carrying her to a river. She tried to move but her hands and feet were bound. The most movement she could make was wiggles. "Mabel, I told you, you have to leave and this will be the only way to do it but don't worry, I have your phone. I'll send it to you." Gideon set her down on her stomach and slipped an object in between Mabel's hands and the rope binding her. "It's like I've always told you Mabel, I love you." Gideon pushed Mabel into the river and watched as she was carried away.

Mabel instantly woke from being pushed into the cold water. She gasped for air before she sunk beneath the water. She popped back up for air and sunk into the water once again. She swam the best she could but the current was too strong for anyone bound by rope. She popped back up and got a face full of water and sunk again. She felt something jabbing her in the back and felt around. She gasped for air as she popped out and back into the water. She grabbed the object and found it to be a knife. She cut as best she could but she was quickly running out of air. She was almost through the rope when the water pushed her into a rock. The knife slipped and rushed ahead. Mabel did her best to stay away but another rock entered her path. Mabel's body floated to the river side, her head bleeding and her eyes closed.

Mabel's eye fluttered and she could see two people. The two were talking but she couldn't be sure what they were saying. Mabel tried to move and it caught the attention of the two people. Her eyes started to clear as the two knelt down beside her. "Dearie, are you alright?"

"Kate, she doesn't even know where she is." The man said.

"Silly me, of course you're not alright. Max, hand me the towel would you?" Kate took the towel from Max and dipped it in warm water before placing it on Mabel's cut on her head.

Mabel rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around the home but didn't see anything clearly beyond the two people in front of her. "Where am I, what's going on?"

"Well, my wife and I found you half way in the water unconscious and so we brought you into our home. From the looks of it, you have a bit of a concussion but it's not bad. At least as far as we can tell with you being knocked out cold. Tell us, how do you feel?"

"My vision is a little blurry and my head hurts but otherwise I feel fine." Mabel felt a rumble in her stomach and threw up into the trashcan by her feet. "What was that doing there anyway?"

"We thought you might need to upchuck. My wife and I are experienced with anything medical really." Max smiled.

"Thank you and you two look familiar to me. I can't put my finger on it though." Mabel rubbed her eyes as they began to clear. "You said I was in a river?" Mabel put her hand to her head.

"Yes, it appears someone tried to kill you or perhaps get you out of the way." Kate said and then saw Mabels eyes light up. "You remember something?"

"Gideon, how could I have forgotten? Gideon Gleeful, when I get my hands on you, you will wish you had killed me!" Mabel slammed her fist onto the couch.

"You said Gideon Gleeful, he did this?" Mabel nodded. "That can't be right, he has been such a good person for so long. Did he give you something to cut the ropes?"

Mabel wasn't sure what the two were talking about and then it hit her. She had a knife in her hands but she had no idea where it had come from. "I suppose so but that wouldn't make any sense considering how he tried to kill me."

"Oh dear, I don't think he did. I can only assume that you he was trying to save you." Kate said.

"Yes because knocking me out and throwing me in the river screams "save me"." Mabel folded her arms angrily. "Why are you defending him anyway? Do you even know him?"

Max and Kate looked at each other and then to Mabel. "You are Mabel correct?" Mabel nodded. "We are Gideon's grandparents." Mabel went wide eyed and was then hit with a wave of guilt before her head began to throb. Mabel started to lose her balance but Kate laid her down. "Lay down child, rest a little."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Leaving the Falls

Mabel woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. She inhaled, smiled, and relaxed. Her stomach growled and then everything rushed back to her; Gideon tossing her in the river, Pacifica having an inner battle with a demon, Dipper trying to help her and her dream. She knew it was Libby. Her dream started normal at first but then she appeared. Mabel knew it was Libby but what she didn't understand was why she could remember what she looked like when the others couldn't. 'Libby is a yellow bell with arms, legs, and a single eye. She almost looks just like Bill but why? Do all powerful demons have one eye or is it just them? Is Libby his daughter? Are they married? Why would Bill ever marry though? Why would he want something like that? It doesn't sound like Bill to me.' Mabel had so many thoughts running through her head until she was snapped out of her thoughts by Kate. "What was that?"

"Are you hungry dear?" Kate asked setting a plate of food in front of Mabel.

"Libby, have you heard that name?" Mabel asked and then put some food in her mouth.

Kate and Max looked away for a second but faced Mabel and nodded. "Yes, we know her name all too well. I believe that's why our Grandson sent you here." Max grabbed a hold of his wife in a comforting hug.

"I don't understand, why would you be able to know anything more or less say anything about her when no one else does or can?" Mabel sat and stared at the two grandparents while blindly sticking food in her mouth.

"Libby can't reach this far from Gravity Falls. Her power is limited to Bills. We don't know much but we do know enough." Kate said.

"What do you mean limited to Bills?"

"Bill couldn't leave Gravity Falls and because of that, neither can Libby." Max said.

"She came to me in a dream last night. She clearly isn't limited like Bill was."

"Tell me, do you remember how Bill even started Weirdmaggedon?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, it was my fault." Mabel looked away sadly.

"Perhaps but he used someone not in Gravity Falls to get to you, am I right?"

"Sure, I guess that's right which means Libby can get to me through my dreams. All of a sudden, I feel like my dreams just became very dangerous. Tell me everything."

"When we're awake, we are safe from Libby but in our sleep, we are in trouble. We are always on guard which is why we have installed metal plates in our head. It was years ago when Gideon stopped coming by. He told us a lot to get metal plates to install in our heads. It would keep Libby from knowing anything about us or hear about our plans to speak with you. We don't know her plans fully. We can tell you what Gideon told us. We know her end plan but how she plans to get there is a mystery. Whatever happens Mabel, you have to find whatever clues are around. You have to take whatever it is she plans to use. If she gets her hands on whatever it is, she will summon Bill or bring him back. It's the only way she can get what she wants."

"She is going to bring Bill back, why? What can he do that she can't?" Mabel asked started to freak out.

"Like I said, we don't know everything but the important thing is that you know her end game. You need to go home and tell your brother. You two must stop Libby before she can bring Bill back." Max stood up and grabbed his keys off the wall.

"Gideon has to keep that a secret, that's why he sent me here?" Mabel finished her food and stood up.

"Yes but it's not just that. Libby can't hear what we say here, only in Gravity Falls. You need to find your brother and get out of Gravity Falls in order to save it. One thing Libby has over Bill is the ability to know what you say at all times and see what you do. The one thing she can't do is read your thoughts. It's why no one asks for help there. It's why my son had to make it look like he was sending you to your death and couldn't fill you in. He isn't the only one either, Pacifica Northwest is in the same position but with one exception, she has less to lose. She has given you clues but be warned that she will turn on you to protect everyone there. You and your brother need to leave and then know signals by just looking at each other. Remember Libby can't read your thoughts." Kate said.

"Gideon hasn't seen us in years because of Libby. He isn't allowed to leave Gravity Falls or someone he loves will die." Max said and then led Mabel to the car. "I'm going to drop you off just outside of town."

Mabel got in the car and nodded. "Let's get me back." She buckled herself in and Max took off. Mabel watched as the trees flew by as they sped down the road. She had so many thoughts running through her head. 'What did Libby need? How were they going to stop her? Gideon wasn't trying to kill me?' Mabel shook her head as the car came to a stop.

"We're here, good luck Mabel." Max said.

"Thank you and stay safe." Mabel said as she watched Max drive off. "Ok, here I go." Mabel walked into town and everyone was there waiting. "This is unusual."

"Git er!" Mayor Tyler said pointing in Mabels direction.

"Well this bites." Mabel said running forward and dodged a grab before sliding underneath another and popping off the ground and round housing the deputy. Mabel looked at herself in shock. "When did I learn to do that?" Mabel flinched a little and limped as fast as she could away from the group. "That's right, I can't." Mabel was grabbed by Wendy and Lazy Susan. "Great." Mabel said and then Wendy fell unconscious. "What the?" Mabel looked where Wendy was and saw Gideon and Pacifica.

"Move it!" Pacifica yelled holding back the crowd while Gideon carried Mabel away.

"Good to see you're alright."

"Glad you aren't a complete scumbag." Mabel said holding tightly onto Gideon. The two were quiet until they got to the Mansion where Dipper was waiting. "Dipper!" Gideon set Mabel down.

"Mabel, I'm going to cream Gideon." Mabel tried to tell him to wait but Dipper ignored her. He was far too angry to think clearly. He grabbed onto Gideons shirt and punched him. "I actually stood up for you and you try to kill my sister!" He punched Gideon again and again before throwing him onto the ground.

"Do what you want to me. I don't blame you but I think your sister might." Gideon said as Mabel covered Gideon.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"You don't understand and I don't blame you but we have to leave Gravity Falls. It's the only way any one will make it through this alive." Mabel helped Gideon up and hugged him.

"We aren't leaving. It won't solve anything." Dipper grabbed onto Mabels shoulder gently.

Mabel turned and stared at her brother. "Do you trust me Dipper?" Dipper was shocked but nodded. "Then trust me that we have to leave."

Dipper couldn't believe it. He pulled out the blood samples and sighed. He couldn't just ignore Mabel again and she knew something he didn't. "Alright Mabel, we'll leave."

Mabel smiled wide and wrapped her arms around Dipper. "Come on, let's get going and thanks bro."

"Sure Mabel, no problem.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Ran off and Trapped

Mabel and Dipper said their goodbye's and left with only a little food and a few extra clothes. They weren't sure what would happen now but Mabel knew this wasn't the end. Dipper looked back as the sun set giving him the same feeling he had when they left Gravity Falls the first time. He couldn't help but wonder what Mabel had seen or heard and only wished he had been there. It didn't matter now though, his sister had a fire in her eyes he had never seen before. Mabel was determined; there was no doubt about it. The question was what made her so determined? She changed in the blink of an eye from what Dipper could tell. Once they were out of town a few miles, Mabel turned to him. "Mabel?"

"Dipper, we aren't finished there and once we return, Libby won't receive any mercy from me." Mabel walked right passed Dipper.

"Mabel, that doesn't sound like you. What's wrong?"

Mabel stopped and turned to Dipper. "Libby is the leader here Dipper. Somehow, some way she is going to find a way to bring Bill Cipher back. Outside Gravity Falls we can speak without issue and that's why everyone has turned against us. They can't ask for help and it's why Gideon had to make it look like he was killing me. Libby can see and hear everything."

"I'm so confused right now."

"I'm not sure what to do but I know we can do something." Mabel stopped and pointed to the gas station up ahead. "Let's go and call mom and dad."

Dippers jaw dropped. "You want to call them; do you have any idea the trouble we'll be in?"

"I don't care, we have a job to do and we are going to do it. Gravity Falls, our friends and family are in trouble and if we are going to figure this out, we are going to need to go home." Mabel ran to the station with Dipper right behind her.

Dipper wasn't sure what to think. He knew Gravity Falls was in trouble but he knew his parents weren't going to be happy. If they stayed somewhere else, perhaps they could figure something out. Dipper leaned up against the station wall, put his hands in his pocket and felt something out of place. He pulled out the misplaced item and found a crumpled piece of paper. He opened it up and saw a glove with blueprints. They were small but readable. "Pacifica?" Dipper asked looking toward Gravity Falls and worked things out in his head. He had samples of blood from those in the ritual circle and the glove had the ritual on it. Only he and his sister were missing from the samples. The glove was made of metal but why? He also had the vial of blood he went to Gravity Falls with. He kept thinking the blood was his and Mabel's but it wasn't possible. They left Gravity Falls before they knew Libby was even an issue. They didn't have their blood taken before they left and they hadn't seen Stan or Ford since they left. What was the connection? The x-ray of Fords hand and Mcgucket was making a glove, the same glove blueprints he now held in his hands. None of that would help defeat Libby though. All of those items could only possibly help with Bill as far as they knew. "Gruncle Ford, what's the solution to this? Why prepare us for Bill when it's Libby we need to stop?" Dipper rubbed his face trying to put things together but there were too many things still missing. Libby was a demon like Bill but they worked differently. He knew Libby and Bill were similar but how similar exactly? Chances were Libby wasn't going to be affected by Bills ritual. Libby had to be defeated differently but the question was how?

"Dipper, mom and dad are on their way. You able to figure this out?"

"I know one thing but it's only seems to be a backup if we don't beat Libby before she can bring Bill back. Even then I'm not sure what a metal glove has to do with beating Bill." Mabel snatched the paper Dipper was holding. "Hey!"

"Hold on Dip." Mabel flipped the paper around and studied it. "I think your problem is you're thinking too much."

"What do you mean Mabel?"

"I mean have you ever thought that just maybe this glove is going to be used to simply counter Bill." Mabel handed the paper back to Dipper.

"Sure I guess but I don't know what you're getting at."

"I think your right, the glove is a backup because we don't know what Libby is capable of but we do know Bill. I don't think we are expected to beat Libby right away but if we can at the very least counter Bill while we fight Libby, we'll have a fighting chance. We need to make a glove for us and that is why we need to get home. There is a lot we don't know but we also know a lot. Bill can't do anything to us now and Libby knows it. It's why she doesn't want us in Gravity Falls. So what do you think?"

Dipper thought for a minute and smiled. "When did you become the smart twin Mabel?"

Mabel laughed and punched Dippers' arm. "I always have been; you just couldn't see it beyond the nerdyness."

Dipper shook his head and tackled Mabel to the ground and began to tickle her. "I'm not a nerd, admit it Mabel."

"I…admit…nothing." Mabel said as she laughed. Dipper finally stopped and let his sister breathe. "Ok, so they won't be here until morning, are you ready for a campout?"

Dipper stood up and helped Mabel up off the floor. "We don't have a lot of choices but you should ask if we can sleep outside for the night." Mabel nodded and went to the counter. Dipper had no idea what was going to happen next but he knew Mabel would be with him.

Somewhere in Gravity Falls Libby floated into a small room. She floated above the staircase and looked around. She smiled and went down the staircase. At the bottom was another door and when she entered, she was in the basement of the Mystery Shack by the destroyed portal. In front of her on a chair was Stanly Pines tied up. "The kids are gone." Libby said holding onto the chairs arm rests.

Stan spit on her and smiled. "They will beat you, my brother and Mcgucket made sure of that you demon."

Libby wiped the spit off her and chuckled. "Oh Stanly, when they get back, a trap will be waiting for them or you can let me into your mind now rather than later and save everyone the trouble." Libby pat Stan's cheek and then turned around. "Your niece and nephew will die the minute they return and it will be all your fault Stanly, the pain people go through always is." Libby laughed as she disappeared.

"Wait, you win. Just don't hurt them." Stanly said with tears in his eyes. Despite having disappeared, Libby heard and knew she had won.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

No Matter What

When Dipper and Mabel woke that morning, their parents were standing above them waiting. The twins yawned and stood up stretching. They knew they were in trouble but it didn't matter. They had a job to do no matter what happened. Even if they were grounded for the rest of their lives, they would do what had to be done. "You two are in big trouble, what were you thinking going back to that place?" Dipper and Mabel's mother, Kate, said while tapping her foot with arms folded.

"Yeah, we get that mom, we knew we would be in trouble but it doesn't matter how much trouble we get in." Dipper thought about how he worded his sentence but shrugged it off. He grabbed his stuff and put it over his shoulder.

"Dippers right mom, we have to get back but not before" Mabel started.

"NO, you will not return to Gravity Falls, ever. Now let's get home and get everything back to normal." Their father, Max, took the twins stuff and threw it into the back of the vehicle.

"We have people, friends and family back there that need our help. We won't turn our backs on them." Dipper climbed into the car and buckled himself in followed by Mabel.

"You're uncles and friends have made their decisions and they will pay for it. Now I'm willing to try and send in the authorities to get them out of there but you two will never go back. Have I made myself clear?" Max buckled himself in and started the car.

"We don't care about the danger; we aren't turning our backs on them." Dipper pulled out the glove blueprints and showed them to his father. "We need to make this; it's the only way we can save them." In retrospect, showing his father the plans for the glove hadn't been such a good idea.

Max took the blueprints from Dipper, tore it up and threw the pieces out the window as they drove off. "HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?" Mabel and Dipper looked out the window and begged to be let out but their cries were ignored. "I know this isn't easy for you but I will not let my children die."

Mabel was so angry about what her father had just done and screamed out some words she knew she would regret later. "How could you doom everyone there? I never should have called you two. We aren't children, you can't tell us what to do. I never should have trusted you, I hate you both!" Mabel wrapped her arms around Dipper who was glaring harshly at their parents while Mabel cried on Dippers shoulder. "We'll never save them now."

Dipper hugged his sister, kept her close to him and whispered in her ear. "We'll find some way to get back to them and build the glove." Dipper and Mabel ignored their parents for the rest of the trip. They weren't going to give up, Dipper still had the blood. He could still come up with something.

The minute they arrived home, the twins jumped from the car, ran into the house and up the stairs to their room. They locked the door behind them and met in the middle of the room. Dippers mind was racing and Mabel was trying to keep her anger to a minimum. The two stressed as they paced around the room in circles. "Dipper, what are we going to do? Mom and dad are sure to lock the house down. There is no way we will be able to leave without their approval. We are on house arrest!"

"I know Mabel, I know but I need to think." Dipper continued to pace while he spoke his thoughts. "Pacifica gave me the blueprints to the glove. I only memorized so much of it. I know this much, I need solid steel to make a smooth glove, any cracks in it may fail whatever it was it was supposed to do. I need to use a torch to mark the glove with the correct symbols. With that in mind, the steel needs to be thick. Something needs to attach the glove but what? It shouldn't be that hard to figure out. We've used it before, so why can't I remember? It was crucial I think."

Mabel stopped her brother and smiled. "Unicorn hair!?"

"That's it, uni...corn...hair, oh boy?" Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. Unicorn hair was going to be a problem. "How exactly are we supposed to get Unicorn hair?"

Mabel pointed to the ceiling but slowly lowered her finger. "I have no idea."

Dipper rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You didn't happen to get anything from Gideon or Pacifica did you?"

"No, I checked my pockets and bags after you found the blueprints to see if I had anything just in case, nothing." Mabel sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. "It doesn't matter that we don't have the blueprints, we can't finish it anyway?"

"There has to be some way Mabel, Pacifica wouldn't have given me the blueprints without some way to finish it. Was there anyone you talked to that didn't hate us that could help?"

"I don't know Dipper, the only people were, were." Mabel turned to the window, sighed and felt Dippers hand on her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and smiled. She let a few tears slip and breathed slowly. She turned to Dipper and smiled. "First things first Dip, we need to get the glove built and then we can have a meeting with Gideon's grandparents."

"Ok, explain please." Dipper sat down on his bed and his sister sat next to him. "Why his grandparents?"

"They can do whatever they like, Libby doesn't really know them. We meet with them and we can get them to get the hair. Honestly, when I really think about it, I believe Gideon sent me to them for a reason. They are powerful allies who know how to handle Libby well enough to not get caught. There is still very much a risk but I think they are the best bet."

"So Gideon really did give you something?" Dipper saw Mabel blush before he punched her arm. "I knew you liked him."

"Shut up." Mabel pushed Dipper to the ground and tackled him. "You're a jerk you know that?"

Dipper smiled and pushed his sister off him and laid flat on the ground next to Mabel. The twins loved moments like these. Having fun despite the circumstances and working on a mystery at the same time. They were happy to know that no matter how old they got, they would always tease each other. In a way, they felt like they hadn't grown up at all, they were living in the past as young kids for only a moment. They broke out laughing and then a knock came to the door followed by their fathers' voice. "Glad to hear you two having fun. You don't need that place."

Dipper and Mabel sat up and glared at the door. They looked to each other and nodded. "Dipper, we need to have some signals so we don't have to talk when we get back. Libby can't read our minds."

"Alright Mabel, we'll do it but let's get some sleep and remember we can't let our parents know what we're up to." The two stood up and walked over to their respective beds and lay down. "It's a good thing we have a few loyal friends here to help out."

"Yep, no one can stop us." They said goodnight and then drifted off to sleep ready to do everything they could to get back to the falls, again.

 **A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get back to this. Between work and a lot of stress due to work and a few other things, I haven't been in any real mindset to update. Now with things starting to calm down I will hopefully be able to update more often. Fingers crossed.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Ex marks the spot

Dipper and Mabel rushed downstairs and out the door before their parents woke up. They didn't want to speak to their parents after yesterday's events. They had a job to do and they weren't going to let their parents get in the way. The best way to avoid conflict was to meet up with an old friend. Mabel had one real friend and she did metalwork, hopefully she would help. She also dated Dipper. "Mabel, you think she'll help?"

"Me yes, you eh. She isn't happy with you with the whole break up thing."

"Don't remind me." Dipper groaned.

"By the way, I was just thinking about why you couldn't remember the unicorn hair." Dipper raised an eyebrow at the rather random comment. "It's just that, when you think about it, you really didn't have a part in it. I and the others recovered it and Uncle Ford put it all together. You were just part of the conversation. Of all the things on the blueprints, the unicorn was the one thing I knew you were forgetting."

"Yeah ok, I get it but what does it have to do with anything? We already know we need the unicorn hair."

"Easy, it doesn't." Dipper groaned, face palmed and Mabel smiled wide. The two had come up to the house and took a breather. The sound of metal on metal was heard coming from the garage. Dippers heart raced, the last time he had seen his ex, it had been uncomfortable. Dipper took a deep breath and felt Mabels hand on his shoulder. "Come on Dipper, let's go." Dipper and Mabel went up to the garage and knocked on the door. The garage door went up slowly making things more uncomfortable for Dipper. He just wanted to get yelled at so the awkwardness could end. "Alex, it's Mabel and Dipper."

Alex wore a wielding mask that she lifted up over her head. She had on a couple earrings on each ear. Her hair was shoulder length and matched the black t shirt she had. She sat behind a large table able to cover most of her body. She set down her wielding torch and smiled at Mabel and then turned to Dipper and scowled. "It's good to see you Mabel but Dipper, he should leave."

"Come on Alex, I said I was sorry. I even bought you a teddy bear and chocolates."

"Yeah Dipper, you did and that is exactly how I knew you didn't know me. If you really wanted to apologize, you would have gotten me something I would actually want. I like building things Dipper. I'm a mechanic, you should have gotten me some better tools or some scrap metal I could use. Heck, I would have accepted you buying me dinner so we could talk about things but no." Alex slammed her fists on her table and stood up. "You bought me a stupid teddy bear, chocolates and all you could say was sorry. You tried to leave right after. The worst part about it all is that girl you left me for." Tears slipped down her cheeks but she wiped them away. "You told me there was a girl you liked and I was ready to feel bad about it. I was ready to accept that you liked someone else. It's not like I didn't get it."

"You yelled at me and punched me, what part of what you did could be considered understanding."

"Of course I yelled at you and punched you in the face. Like I said, I was ready to accept that we couldn't be together but then you gave me those things and all you said was sorry. You made me feel like I meant nothing to you at all. I felt like I was just a substitute for the other girl. I felt used by you Dipper and you didn't even see it." Alex let all her tears flow and started yelling. "I actually believed you cared about me. I get that you could have moved on from me but after you did and said those things, I believed you never cared for me at all. You didn't even say you wanted to be friends still. You left without even trying to defend yourself. My heart broke in two when you broke up with me and it still hurts. I blame myself a little, I was so fascinated by your stories and by you, I actually thought we would marry one day because I thought you liked me too. I fooled myself and that part is on me but you, I hate you. I've been on dates but they never go anywhere because I'm scared my heart will break again. I'm trying to get over it but you left a scar and it's not going away." Alex calmed down and her arms began to shake. "The sad part about everything is that I still love you Dipper."

"Alex, I'm really sorry."

Alex picked up a piece of metal and threw it at Dipper. "Stop it, stop saying that and actually do something about it. I cry myself to sleep every night because of you. I'm tired of it, all of it. I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of going on dates to try and get over you, I'm tired of you and even now, all you say is sorry. I hate that you made such an impact on my life that I tried drugs and other things to try and forget you. You broke up with me six months ago and I was so desperate to forget you this happened four months ago." Alex stepped out from behind her table scowling at Dipper even as she stood there. Dipper and Mabel were shocked to see Alex with a small bump. "I was stupid enough to think getting pregnant would help me forget you. Just leave Dipper, please just leave."

Dipper opened his mouth but Mabel shook her head and pointed away from the house. Dipper sighed and left with his head down. Mabel inhaled and walked over to Alex who was now sitting down. "Don't you think you were being a bit over dramatic with the whole getting pregnant thing?"

"I know I was Mabel but for whatever reason, I love Dipper. It hurts and I don't even get a thought through apology for breaking up with me the way he did. I want to forget about him but it's like I said, I thought I would marry him. I know it's my fault Mabel but when he came up to me and told me there was something important to talk about." Alex inhaled, relaxed and wondered how much sense she was making but shrugged it off. "I thought he wanted to talk about marriage after we got out of high school. We dated for three years, I thought he wanted to propose. I really thought after high school we would marry and have kids together. You know, from my experiences, when a guy wants to break up he says we need to talk."

Mabel wrapped her arms around Alex tightly. "You need to stop torturing yourself Alex; you're a little too overzealous, it's not healthy at all and that says something coming from me. I do love my candies." Mabel let go and smiled at Alex who chuckled but quickly frowned.

"I know I do and I know I am but it's hard not to when I still hurt. I keep thinking if I just had a real apology from him I could get over him. I'm never going to get one though. When I heard you two went to Gravity Falls, I thought I would never see you two again. Still it didn't help."

"Alex, if I talk to Dipper and convince him to work on a true apology all by himself, could you forgive him? Don't get me wrong, he messed up but it's not all on him here. You're hurting yourself as well."

"You know Mabel, I didn't really want Dipper to leave but I was afraid my parents would see him and kill him for what I've gone through. I know it's not all his fault and I'm prone to hurt myself." Alex chuckled a little. "Yeah, if he could find a way to apologize in a way that feels real to me, I could forgive him. He has to do it by himself though, no help from you or anyone ok."

"You got it, now with that settled, there is a reason we came here."

"Ok, what is it?"

"If I can get you what you need, can you make say, twenty solid steel gloves?"

"Hold on, steel gloves but no way to bend your fingers?" Alex didn't understand at all. Why would Mabel want so many gloves that didn't bend?

"Actually they do need to bend but they need to be solid as well. Can you make flexible steel gloves?"

"Yeah, no, it's not possible. I can make gloves with hinges and everything but I can't make steel flexible. Actually, now that I think about it, it could be possible. I could use steel tubing but it's not going to be comfortable."

"Being comfortable isn't important."

"Ok but it could take a few days. I should have enough supplies here though." Alex was quickly grabbed in a hug and was thanked for her help before Mabel ran off to talk to Dipper. "I like Mabel, she seems happier than before." Alex smiled and held her stomach. "I'm such an idiot but hey, it takes one to know one right?" Alex thought about Dipper and then went inside to grab a bite to eat.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Sorry

Pacifica and Gideon waved goodbye to their friends as they pulled away from Gravity Falls. Once Mabel and Dipper were out of sight, Pacifica and Gideon were grabbed and thrown to the ground by Wendy. The two were dragged along the ground. "You two betrayed Libby for the last time." Wendy said trying not to care for either person being dragged. She failed as a tear dropped from her eye.

Pacifica and Gideon knew they were toast. Libby may not know about what Pacifica did but Wendy appeared to know. Even if Gideon didn't do anything, he was still guilty by association. Still, they didn't blame Wendy; they couldn't, they knew how Libby worked. If Wendy didn't do as she was asked, Libby would have her family or someone in it killed. When they stopped moving, Pacifica and Gideon felt a chill on their backs. They were bleeding but it didn't matter. Whatever Libby had in mind was going to be far worse. They were dropped on the ground and in front of Libby. Pacifica stood up and glared at the demon in front of her. "Do whatever you want to us, we have nothing to lose. You've taken our friends and family's away from us."

Libby circled Pacifica and Gideon and smiled. "Oh really, you really think I can't hurt you?" Libby left and returned with Stanly in her arms. She held a claw to his throat. "Now here is the deal, you do as I say or this old man gets killed the minute your friends return."

"How is it that you think this threat is supposed to hurt us?" Gideon asked.

Libby chuckled and shook her head. "It will hurt you because you naïve little kids can't stand Mabel and Dipper getting hurt. Now just imagine if they saw me kill their gruncle right in front of them and knowing you two could have stopped it." Pacifica and Gideon began to shake. "You see it now don't you? You see now that I can hurt you in more than one way."

"You wouldn't, you need him."

"No I don't, not anymore. It will take a little time before Bill returns but this old man is no longer needed except as leverage. Don't think about taking him from me. After all, you have no idea where I have him stashed and even if you did, he is heavily guarded. Now do we have a deal?" Pacifica and Gideon lowered their heads in defeat. Libby didn't need to shake hands to know she won. "Good, now here is what I want you two to do. You go to California and ruin whatever plan they have to stop me and if the twins get back here before you do, well I think you know what will happen. Goodbye Stanly Ford." Libby began laughing as Pacifica and Gideon walked away.

Pacifica and Gideon followed as close to the Pines as possible without being spotted. They slept outside and watched out the bus window as paper fragments flew from the car in front of them. Seeing the fragments drift in the wind should have been enough to make the two turn around but they knew Dipper and Mabel. The twins wouldn't give up. Pacifica and Gideon followed the twins back to the house and climbed up to the twins' window. They listened and watched from the ladders they stood on. They followed the twins to a girl's home and listened in on the conversation before them. Pacifica couldn't help but smile a little knowing Dipper had never forgotten her. At the same time she was a little angry but her personal emotions weren't important at the moment. The two continued to listen and their hearts jumped a beat and then stopped. "If I can get you what you need, can you make say, twenty solid steel gloves?" Pacifica and Gideon looked to each other with tears in their eyes and hoped more than anything that things could be settled peacefully. They waited for Mabel to leave and a few minutes for Alex to return before they walked into the garage.

"Hello, do you know where we can find Dipper and Mabel Pines?" Pacifica asked trying to hide her discomfort.

Alex looked up from the table she was at and stared at the two. "Who are you two?"

"This is Gideon and I'm Pacifica." Pacifica closed her eyes and waited for something to hit her but nothing did. When she opened them, she saw Alex smiling.

"You're the girl Dipper left me for? I guess I can't blame him, you are a pretty thing. Yeah, I know where they are."

"Wow, I thought you would have tried to kill me or something." Pacifica couldn't believe it. Alex was so level headed and nice, she really didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm not petty like that, it's not your fault and besides, it doesn't change the fact that you were always on his mind."

"Yeah, I'm happy and mad about it. Anyway, there is something we want to ask you." Pacifica started shaking.

"I was wondering when the real question would come out. If you came here, you already know where the twins live. You have to pass their house to get here and surely you would have asked around instead of following them." Alex chuckled

"Right, so would you kindly not do as they ask. Please don't make the glove." Pacifica asked nervously. She and Gideon really didn't want to have to hurt Alex.

Alex stared at the two and leaned on her table for support. How could the two in front of her betray the Pines Twins? Sure she didn't know what was going on but if two people were trying to stop it from happening, the gloves had to be important. "No way."

Pacifica and Gideon took a few steps closer. "Please, you don't understand."

"You're right I don't but I also don't know you two. I may be upset about Dipper leaving me for you but it doesn't mean you're trustworthy. I'm making the gloves." Alex backed away toward the door but was too slow and was grabbed by Gideon.

"Please, we don't want to hurt you. Just don't make the gloves and we'll leave." Pacifica begged taking steps closer to Alex.

"Screw you both." Alex spit on Gideon but couldn't get free. "Let me go." Alex slapped Gideon and freed herself but it was too late.

Pacifica grabbed Alex and pinned her to the wall. "Then we have no choice, I'm sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The apology

Dipper and Mabel were in the living room watching television with distracted minds. Mabel wondered if bringing Alex into their conflict was a good idea. She felt bad for her, having to carry a baby due to a decision she made because of Dipper. Mabel didn't blame Dipper alone, Alex was to blame as well. Mabel couldn't help but be angry at them both and at the same time, she worried for them. She wondered what would happen if Libby found out about what they were doing. What Mabel didn't know was what was happening at that very moment.

Dipper held his head in his hand and looked at the T.V. but didn't watch. He wanted to apologize for everything. He was smart but when it came to people, he felt stupid. What else could he say then sorry? Going back to Alex wouldn't work for obvious reasons. He couldn't say sorry again, he already tried that. He could make her something but he wasn't really sure what. He couldn't even be sure it was the thing to do. Dipper looked at Mabel and frowned. "What do I do sis?"  
Mabel shook from her thoughts. "Huh?"

"Alex, what do I do about apologizing?" Dipper asked.

Mabel rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "Right, you definitely need help but I can't. You need to fix this on your own and not because I think you need to but because Alex told me not to help. You need to come up with a true/strong apology and without help. I'll give you a hint though, use your heart instead of your head for once will you?" Mabel stood up and left her brother to think.

"Dipper slunk back and shook his head. "Yeah but how do I do that? I've always used my head to think and nothing else." He put his head in his hands to try and think but it didn't help. He decided he needed to go for a walk and stood up off the couch. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on when the sounds of sirens were heard going by. "What the?"

"Mabel heard the sirens as well and ran to the front door. "Dipper, you don't think Libby?"

"No, it couldn't be her. Still, let's go see what happened." Dipper and Mabel ran out the door and straight to Alex's hoping she wasn't involved. They were terrified of what they would find is Alex was involved and if Libby made it out. If Libby was out of Gravity Falls, the world was in trouble and they weren't ready. They could only hope that wasn't the case and that Alex was ok. When they reached the house where the ambulance was, they froze. Alex was being carried out on a stretcher beaten and bloody.

"Alex!" Dipper ran over but was pushed away by Alex's mother.

"Stay away from my daughter. It's bad enough you broke her heart, did you have to do this as well?" Alex's mother Serena pushed Dipper away and followed the medics into the vehicle.

"I didn't do this!" Dipper yelled as the ambulance drove off. "Come on Mabel, we're going to the hospital." He grabbed his sisters hand and pulled her toward the house. When they arrived, their parents were there waiting for them. "Hey, gotta go."

"No Dipper, what did you do?" Max said with folded arms.

"Nothing, now get out of the way so we can get to the hospital." Dipper growled.

"We know you were at the Hanson's home and spoke with Alex. What did you do?" Kate asked.

"We asked Alex to build us something, that's all. Now get out of our way!" Mabel took a step forward ready to fight if need be. She really hoped she wouldn't have to.

"This is about Gravity Falls isn't it? Now Alex is hurt because of you two." Kate said.

"Dipper glared and then looked at his sister. The two nodded. "No, it's that demons fault and yours, so out of our way." Dipper and Mabel punched their parents and pushed past them. They climbed in the car but Dipper turned to their parents laying on the ground. "We learned a lot in Gravity Falls, more then you could ever hope to learn." He turned on the car and they drove off toward the hospital, both Dipper and Mabel feeling guilty for punching their parents. They couldn't worry about it now though. Alex was in trouble and the had to find out what happened.

"Once they arrived, they ran to the front desk and asked for Alex Hansons room. "Friends?" Dipper and Mabel nodded. "She is in room fifty six but visiting hours will be in a few hours. You will have to wait."

"Dipper was ready to stomp upstairs but was held back by Mabel. "Fine, we'll wait." They walked over to one of the couches and sat down. It wasn't long before their parents walked in. "Go away."

"You two back to the house right now." Max pointed towards the door.

"Either leave or wait here but we aren't leaving." Mabel stood and gave her parents a death glare. The two parents took a step away and began to cry.

"Kate grabbed onto Max and sobbed. "What has that place done to our children? We've lost them. We never should have sent them away."

"Dipper stood and shook his head. "No you haven't lost us, you just don't seem to care about us. You are so worried about us getting hurt, you have lost any care for others you had before and that was a lot." Dipper was pushed by Alex's mother.

"You stay away from her, I don't want you near her." Serena said. "Leave."

"I don't know what you think we did but whatever it was, it wasn't us." Mabel said. "Dipper, I'll stall her, you go!" Mabel said and stepped in the way as Serena tried to stop Dipper. "No way, we aren't your enemy but if we don't get to her, she may be attacked again." Serena stopped and told the lady at the front desk to call security. The lady at the desk had already done so. Mabel knowing security was on the way, ran to the room Alex was in.

"Dipper ran up the stairs to the second floor and to Alex's room. He barged in and shut the door. Luckily the nurses were out for the moment. Dipper locked the door and walked over to Alex and began to cry. He wasn't sure what to say but instead of thinking about it, he started speaking without thinking for once. "I'm so sorry Alex. I know you hate when I say that but it's true." Dipper grabbed onto Alex's hand and kissed it. "You deserved better than me Alex. I really did like you. You cheered me up and you were always there for Mabel when I couldn't be." Before Dipper realized it, he was saying things he hadn't ever thought about." I can't even imagine what it was like for you when I left. I did betray you and I was too blind to see it. If I could do it over, I would date you again but I would be honest with you at the end. I would have told you that you were the best part of my life during those three years. Yes I did leave you for Pacifica but I should have done more than say sorry. You're right Alex, I'm wrong. I never thought about you at the end but I did care for you. By the way Alex, I do know you better than you think I do. I should have given you more than just scrap metal or better tools. I should have gotten you the tools you needed back then like a blow torch. I remember you saying you wished you had one. I'm so sorry Alex." Dipper turned to leave when he felt pressure on his hand. He turned and saw Alex holding his tightly. Dipper got ready to get yelled at but the pain in his ears didn't come.

"Alex opened her eyes and smiled. "Mabel didn't help you did she?" Dipper shook his head. "Good and thank you Dipper, it wasn't perfect but it's what I expected from you, more actually. I must say, I'm surprised." She closed her eyes again and let go of Dippers hand. "By the way, the baby will be fine and they are in garage waiting for you to finish."

"Dipper smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you." He turned to leave when he was pulled away by security. Dipper shrugged the guards off and walked away on his own. "Come on Mabel, we have a job to finish." Dipper was grabbed by the arm by one of the security guards. He flipped around and punched him right in the face. He followed it up and hit the other guard. Dipper walked out the door and over to his sister.

Inside the room, one of the guards yelled out. "I will be sure you two are arrested." The door shut leaving the two guards and Serena in the room.

On the table, Alex sat up weakly. "Don't you dare, ugh." Alex fell onto the bed and her mother came running over.

"Alex, they hurt you and security." Serena held onto her daughters hand.

"You have no right to blame them for what happened to me. I know who beat me up and it wasn't Dipper or Mabel. It doesn't matter anyway. The two that did this to me wanted me to stop helping Dipper and Mabel and with that in mind, I did this to myself when I refused their generous offer. All I had to do was stop and they would have left me alone."

"Why, why didn't you stop?" Serena asked with tears in her eyes. "Why help Dipper of all people after what he did?"

"Why, because Mabel asked me and once the two that beat me showed up and wanted me to stop, I knew this was bigger than me or them. I couldn't understand why they needed what they needed until they showed up. Dipper and Mabel need all the help they can get or so help me I will follow them back to Gravity Falls." Alex closed her eyes and heard her mother agree as she fell to sleep.

"You heard my daughter, the Pines twins need all the help we can give them." Serena hated Dipper but she wasn't deaf. She heard her daughters words and believed them. If Dipper and Mabel need help, she would help them for her daughters sake. She would do anything to get rid of Dipper as soon as possible. if it meant helping them, she would. Serena pushed passed the two guards and left them in the room wondering what was going on.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: So i have been having some serious issues trying to post. This chapter turned out ok but the next chapter looked just like the previous. I have been trying to contact support but my computer keeps blocking me. I'm not sure what to do except hope that it's my internet. I will be moving toward the end of the year thank goodness. My computer even forces me to turn it off a few times a day because it won't connect to the internet. If anything, it will take me longer then usual to post until this issue gets resolved. my apologies.

Chapter 16 Unexpected Skills

Dipper grabbed his sisters hand and noticed Mabel flinch. Dipper looked at his sister and frowned. Mabel's eye was black and her hands were bruised. A bump was forming on her head. Dipper clenched his teeth but painfully Mabel squeezed his hand. Dipper calmed down and wrapped his arm gently around his sister. "What happened Mabel?"

"I blocked the path and wouldn't let them through. They told me I was putting Alex in danger but I told them they were being crazy. Things were said, partially by me and things happened. Partly my fault and let's face it, I shouldn't have punched them and then continued to fight with them." Mabel chuckled and painfully rubbed the back of her head.

Dipper sighed and smiled at his sisters silliness. "Never change Mabel, now let's go." The two slowly made their way out of the hospital. When they reached the car, Dipper helped Mabel into the car and drove off. The strange thing was that their parents were nowhere to be seen. "Now isn't the time to worry about it though, we need to get to Alex's home." When they arrived, Dipper hopped out of the car and ran into the garage. He searched the garage but not a single glove was made. "What is this, she said they were here unless she meant, hmm? I wonder?" Dipper looked around the garage and snapped his fingers. He ran over to the tool chest and opened it up. Inside was a rolled up blue print. He opened it up and smiled. It was the gloves blueprints he needed and behind the box underneath the cabinet were the materials to make the gloves. "Thank you Alex, you deserve so much credit to saving Gravity Falls."

"You had better give her credit." Serena said from behind. "She told me to help you and that you weren't responsible for her injuries. I hate to admit it after you hurt her but I am sorry for accusing you and your sister. However I don't appreciate you bring my daughter into this."

"Noted but right now I have a lot to do." Dipper spread the prints out on the table and struggled to figure them out.

"First off it's we; I'm here to help due to request from my daughter. Secondly, I will take care of this and you will get me what I need." Serena looked over the blueprints and nodded. "I need you to help me get this stuff to the back in the shed. I need my blacksmith shop."

"You're blacksmith shop, I didn't know you did this kind of stuff. You were always doing the whole housewife thing. I never even saw you work with Alex." Dipper said as he grabbed some of the materials.

"She never wanted my help and where do you think she got the skills from, now shut up and let's get to work." Serena and Dipper worked until early the next day working on the gloves. The two were exhausted and only a few of the gloves were completed. There were only enough for four people.

"We still need more, everyone in Gravity falls need a glove." Dipper said as he grabbed some more metal.

Serena looked around and a realization came to mind. If things were so dire, there wasn't enough time to make more. Serena smiled at the thought of Dipper leaving. "No time, four is all we can do for you. If we try to make more, this place you're trying to protect will be gone before you get there."

Dipper wanted to argue but he knew she was right. He sighed and grabbed onto one of the gloves. "Mabel and I had better get going. Thanks for the help." Dipper grabbed the other gloves and ran back to the car and got in. "We need to grab the blood from the house."

Mabel yawned as she woke from her sleep. She looked outside and could hardly see. "Dipper, what time is it?"

Dipper started the car and backed up. "It's four but it doesn't matter. We need to grab the blood from the house and then get back to Gravity Falls. We need the unicorn hair."

"I can't believe we got some many gloves done."

"We only have four gloves Mabel, there isn't time to waste making more." Dipper sped down the road until they got to the house. Dipper got out and found their parents waiting at the door. "We don't have time for this."

"What are these Dipper?" Max held up the vials of blood.

"Hand them over, please don't break them. If you love Mabel and I at all, give me the blood." Dipper begged.

Max handed the vials over and sighed. "Your mother and I thought about what you said. We just don't want you hurt but it has come to our attention that you two will never stop. With that in mind, we are coming with you."

Dipper took the vials and shook his head. "You can't come, it's far too dangerous. You were right about it being dangerous you know but for us it's a job we have to do."

"We are coming Dipper." Kate said taking a step forward.

"No, Mabel and I won't let you two get hurt." Dipper got in the car and locked the door so his parents couldn't get in but kept the window rolled down.

"How is what you're doing any different than what we were doing?" Kate asked leaning on the car with her hands.

"Easy, this is about keeping you and everyone else safe. We don't know what kind of connections you have but if you have any, they will be put at risk if you come. We already put one person at risk by coming here. If you come with us, you could be putting who knows how many people at risk. You were proctecting us for your own sake, we are protecting you for everyones sake." Dipper rolled up the window and started the car.

Mabel waved goodbye as they drove away. Once they were out of sight, Mabel turned and sat forward. "So Dipper, how are we gonna get the hair?"

Dipper stared forward and thought about it for a minute. Honestly, he had no idea what they were going to do but whatever it was, they had to be careful about it. Chances were they would get spotted the moment they set foot in Gravity falls. "I'm not sure how, but we will have to sneak in when we get there. We will take Libby down Mabel, no doubt about that."

Mabel grabbed her brothers hand and smiled. "We took down Bill, Libby will be another defeated demon. Who can say they've beaten two demons?"

Dipper laughed and smiled. "Come on, let's get back." Dipper stepped on the gas and sped down the road.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note: Sorry this took so long, my computer died. I ordered a new one and got it within a week. It came broken. I had to work to send it back which took a few days. I shouldn't have but it did. Instead of replacing it i ordered a new one from a different company. It took weeks to get here. I finally got my computer and here we are.

Chapter 17 The Triangle and the Bell

Dipper and Mabel had been traveling for far longer than Mabel thought they should have been. They had left before the sun rose and it was now near midnight. She hadn't said anything before assuming Dipper knew what he was doing but she couldn't keep quiet anymore. Dipper was doing something and wasn't filling her in on it. "Dipper, what's going on? Why are we still driving?" Mabel asked as they skid to a stop. "Dipper?

"You went down the river when you ran into Gideons grandparents right?" Dipper stared out the window looking for the biggest opening he could find to fit the car through.

"Yeah, so."

"This is about where the line separating Gravity Falls craziness and the normal world are. This is the area we sacrifice ourselves." Dipper's head was grabbed and turned to face Mabel. She was clearly freaked out by what he said. Her eyes were wide and shaking. Her breathing sped up and she couldn't find the words to describe her feelings about what was just said. "Calm down Mabel, this is the only way to save people. Everything will be fine." Dipper gave his sister a gentle smile and placed a hand on Mabel's shoulder. Mabel let Dipper go and calmed down. "You trust me?"

"Of course bro, this is it?"

"Yep, this is it, you ready?" Dipper asked. Mabel nodded and Dipper drove carefully over to the edge. He kept his foot on the brake as Mabel opened the door and got out of the car with the gloves. "I'll be fine sis." Mabel waved as Dipper let his foot off the brake and tapped the gas pedal. The car went over the edge and rolled down the hill. Dipper weaved between the trees the best he could until he came to the right area. "The line." Dipper opened up the door to the car and unbuckled his seat belt. He let his foot off the break and let the car go by itself until it hit the tree. Dipper hopped out right before the car hit but it wasn't graceful. He hit his head and fell unconscious just outside Gravity Falls.

"Mabel watched the explosion from where the car could be seen from where she was. It took everything she had not to cry not knowing what happened to Dipper. "I need to go and I believe I know why Dipper brought us here. I have a few old people to see." Mabel breathed in and started down the hill but tripped and rolled down until she hit a tree. "Ouch." Mabel rubbed her arms and everywhere that hurt. She slowly stood up and then heard talking. She hid behind the tree she rolled into and peeked out from behind it.

"Near where the car exploded was Libby and someone she really didn't want to see. She began to hyperventilate and sweat. "No, no, no, Bill can't be back already." Mabel backed up against the tree and did all she could to calm herself down. Her heart raced as she felt around for the bag of gloves. Once she found it, she picked it up and began to breath into it. Once her breathing calmed, she looked around and started forward.

"Mabel searched for what felt like forever when she noticed a light coming from a cabin. She smiled and made her way closer to it and jumped into the water unable to see a path from where she was. With gloves still in hand, she swam over to the other side. Once she reached the other side, two familiar people came over and helped her up. "Thank you." Mabel said standing up.

"Well look who it is, is everything all right? We heard an explosion not too far away." Kate said wrapping a towel around Mabel. Max took the bag as the three walked to the cabin.

"I'm fine, I just hope my brother is. I think Bill and Libby took him. I'm a bit worried but he knows what he is doing. Right now, I need to get some unicorn hair." The three stepped inside and Kate and Max helped Mabel onto one of the couches. "Thank you both but I need unicorn hair, could you two help?"

"Kate and Max looked at each other and nodded. "What do you two need from us?"

"In Gravity Falls, Dipper had been tied to a chair with chains. Everything around him was a mess. The walls had wallpaper coming off the walls and the floor had cracks. Spider webs adorned the walls. Right above him was a large spider looking right at him. "Do you really think you can scare me Bill!? There is nothing you can do to me!" Dipper hopped to his feet. The Spider jumped down from the ceiling and Dipper hopped forward avoiding the arachnid and then jumped back on top of the spider. The arachnid disappeared and Bill appeared in the room.

"Well, well, well, you've become smarter since I saw you last Pine tree. How is your Gruncle Ford doing, oh right, he is dead. Your Gruncle Stan is still alive, for now. Tell me Pine Tree, how long do you think he will live without your cooperation?"

"How long do you think you can scare me for. I know you Bill and you need Stan for something, something more than just a way to return." Bill glared giving Dipper all the answer he needed. "That's what I thought."

"Where is your sister Dipstick?" Bill asked impatiently.

"What makes you think she came with me?"

"You would never leave your sister behind."

"I already tried once, what makes you think I couldn't again to keep her safe? Dipper found himself grabbed by the neck but he could only smirk. "You can't do anything without me, you won't kill me because you need me." Bill screamed out in frustration and threw Dipper against a wall.

"You know what Pines, I will get what I came for and I will end you and your pathetic friends and family." With that said, Bill left in a flash.

"Libby took this time to speak with Dipper. "You've ticked off my boyfriend and you will regret it." Libby picked up Dipper and held him against the wall. "You don't know what we are capable of. I will let you figure it all out." Libby dropped Dipper.

"Dipper would have held onto his neck if he could move his arms. "I have…a few guesses. He is Chaos and with chaos comes destruction but that isn't you is it or maybe it is. The other guess is a little more complex. I bet I can get you to tell me without even having to guess."

"Really, how do you figure?"

"Something I have noticed even if I wasn't around for that long. You seem to have everyone wrapped around you finger. Wendy turned against my sister and I as well as Soos and almost everyone else. The only ones you don't seem have fawning over you is Pacifica and Gideon. My guess is that you use people's love for each other and turn it against them."

"You guessed right with Bill but you're wrong about me pine tree. I don't need love to do what I do. I actually thought you were onto something but I guess you're just not as smart as you thought." With that said, Libby left.

"Nah Libby, I'm far smarter than you think and what you said just confirmed my guess. Bill is Chaos, Libby, you're Control. You use the love other people have for each other and control them with it but love is just a portion. That's why you were worried. With that in mind, you don't use love do you. You use good relationships to control people. That's why Pacifica and Gideon haven't been controlled until now. Everyone but them have a relationship with someone. Gideon's parents are gone and Pacifica doesn't care much for hers. Now I bet you've threatened us and that's why they caved. You're a bell and what do bells do, control people. Too bad you didn't stick around Libby but then again, you don't need to, do you little miss control?. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI've got you both pegged and when my sister gets here, you will fail." Dipper smiled and rested while he waited.

"Outside the building Libby was ready to murder the next person she saw. Bill however was cracking up. "He got you good, I have to admit he is one smart pest but then again, you're not hard to figure out."

"Libby shook and grew in size. Her teeth sharpened, arms and legs grew. She stared at Bill angrily. "Shut up Bill. He and his sister will die." Libby calmed down and took a breath. "We just have to find her."

"Bill grabbed onto Libby and pulled her close so their faces were inches apart. "Don't underestimate them, ever." Bill let go and growled. He grew in size and spoke loudly. "Wendy, Soos, Gideon, and Pacifica, find the female pine, NOW!" The four came out from the buildings they were in left knowing failure would get their friends and family killed and success meant betrayal. Still, they left not knowing what else to do.


End file.
